


Lost Feather

by FireLinyi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Guardian Angels, Heartache, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Secret love, Trust, chanyeol is a former guardian angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLinyi/pseuds/FireLinyi
Summary: Y/N was a guardian angel for a long time. She is secretly in love with another guardian angel whose name is Park Chanyeol. When Chanyeol was not paying attention to the woman he was supposed to take care of, everything went badly bad. The one he should have had protected killed Y/N's one. The judge blamed Y/N for not taking well care of the one she should have had protected. Even though it has been Chanyeol's fault. He was the one who never went to his boss to tell him that she should not be protected by anybody as she seems to be a very evil person. Y/N on the other hand took the blame and with that she lost all her power. The most painful was the removal of her wings. Now, that she lives a normal life as a punishment, she tries her best to handle everything as well as she can but the unexpected always happens when you least expect it. As she expects her new assistant, she finds Chanyeol in her office instead. Will she be able to forget to forget him or is she ready to move on?
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

This morning does not feel as the other mornings for Y/N. She can feel that something is up, something which she guesses would be a bad thing. Maybe the boss is in a bad mood today, maybe his secretary. Both would be a bad scenario as both of them are not able to listen nor to communicate on a normal level once they are already in the bad mood. Before she walks inside the  building , she takes a deep breath. As she touches the door she closes her eyes for a second before she walks inside. This weird feeling seems to be stuck on her as she walks to the office floor on which her little office is at. “Good morning Ms. Y/L/N. Ms. Stanson has already asked for you.” Y/N turns her eyes as she leans over the table  of the front desk lady.

“Is she in a good or in a bad mood?”, Y/N whispers. “Is it because I am late? Did she say something about it?”

“She did not speak much but she looks more like she is in a ‘I will leave earlier to go shopping’ mood.” Typical, Y/N thinks. Ms. Stanson only comes into the office whenever she seems to like to. The rumors about why she would be allowed to are just a handful of rumors that exists in the office. “Honestly, I think she is rather in a good mood but I would be in her office as soon as you can.” Rather in a good mood means that most of the time, Ms. Stanson will give Y/N a lot of her work to do just so that she can go to the beauty salon to get her nails done. 

“Thank you.”, Y/N sighs as she plays her finger s along the desks as her eyes move towards the hallway which leads to hers and Ms. Stanson’s office.

“Good luck.”, the lady wishes as Y/N walks away. Today is one of the days, on which Y/N starts to wonder why she is wearing this pair of high heels as they echo through the hallways as she tries to pass Ms. Stanson’s office quickly to get into her own office, but Ms. Stanson heard the shoes already. When Y/N looks towards Ms. Stanson’s office, she can see her standing there. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest. Y/N’s eyes wander up and down Ms. Stanson’s body to find any sign of the good mood the lady had been talking about but apparently, she does not look happy at all.

“Ms. Y/L/N, you are a little late today.” Nice greeting, Y/N thinks as she turns towards her.

“Good Morning Ms. Stanson. I am sorry, my car-” Y/N shuts herself up as she sees the hand of Ms. Stanson in front of her face.

“Shush and follow me.”, she commands as she walks into her office. “That you pull an excuse instead of an apology is something our boss does not except. I hoped you would have figured it out until now.” She is right and Y/N knows that she is right. Y/N’s boss fired people before who only came late once and most of the times, they were only too late for about two minutes or three. Quickly, Y/N searches the wall for the clock to see how late she arrived in the office. Nine-thirty. Curses go through Y/N’s mind as she notices that she is an hour and  a half hour late. 

“I am really sorry but this morning is a mess. I sincerely apologize.” A laugh escapes Ms. Stanson’s lips as she takes a seat in her office chair. “Please, do not kick me out! I, I really need-”

“Ms. Y/L/N, I would never let you get fired. You are the only one I trust from all the women within this building and let me tell you, this is not the only reason why I favorize you. The others, well, they all work well but in comparison... You have a working style I like, that is why I will not inform our boss about this one-time delay.”

“Thank you, Ms. Stanson.”

“But I am curious, what is the reason for your delay?”, she asks as she starts to play with her pen in her right hand.

“At first, my car did not want to start. Then I wanted to call you to inform you about my delay, but my phone died.”, Y/N explains as she shows her phone to her. “Then I tried to catch the next bus but I forget my wallet and I had to go back and get it. Afterwards I missed the bus, which is why I had to take the metro station instead.”

“It sounds as you had an entertaining morning.”, she jokes as she looks at Y/N’s pale face. “I have a job for you to do for me. I do not like to take care of those employees who might even leave again in a few weeks.”

“Employees? How many are we talking about?”

“Y/N, do not be so confused at this time of the day. Good morning! Time for you to wake up...”, Ms. Stanson says mockingly. “There is only one new employee. Please be so kind and show him how do things around here. The typical things as usual.”, the woman tells Y/N whilst she starts to play on her phone. Until to this day, Y/N wonders when she became Ms. Stanson’s assistant. Y/N is sure that there was no word anywhere on her job description of assisting the chief secretary.

“Of course, I will. Just as usual.”, Y/N answers as friendly as she can. She will never understand why she should show the new ones around, especially since this woman in front of her is the chief secretary. It would be her job to make sure that everyone knows what they have to do. Y/N is only one of the many assistants who only do the small things in this company and lately three of five in her team quit their jobs for various reasons. Two of them were in her office and since then, her office looks more than just empty. The idea of getting even more work to do, with the new employee as well, makes Y/N nervous.

“Perfect.” With a fast movement, the  chief secretary jumps up and drops her  phone  onto the table. “I have to go earlier today. Manicure is so needed . I mean look at that!” Y/N throws a quick over the nails and nods. On the inside she wants to curse the hell out of the woman but she does not want to lose her job over a silly fight. “The new employee is already in the cafeteria. I told him to go to your office once he is done with his coffee. You will like him.”

“Oh. Is he that kind ?”, Y/N asks curiously.

“Oh, you little dumb thing.”, she laughs at her. “Do you think I have time to have interviews with every single one of those people? Silly, if you see him, you will thank me that he will work in your department. Nothing is better than a  good-looking colleague.”, she explains as sits down on the corner of her desk. Of course, Y/N thought. What else should she have expected from her? That she would have a job interview with someone? Oh no, that would be too much expectation of someone like her. This woman practically spreads her legs as soon as there is a possibility of less work or a higher paycheck. Every other work which would be her actual job, is not accepted by her. This woman always finds a way around the work and has never been in trouble because of it. As fast as the bad thoughts with killing ideas appear on her mind, just as fast she pushes them away.

“Is he the personal assistant I had asked you for?”, Y/N wonders. For the last three months Y/N begged for help as her work became more and more. Sometimes there was no end in sight and on other days, she had to stay longer just to finish a little bit more than the day before. It is stressing her out just to think about the work on the next day. To show a new employee around is not helping at all as she would need extra time to show him how to do things around here.

“Yes.” In that very moment, she jumps up from the desk and grabs her bag before she turns to Y/N once more. “Do not let him wait for too long.” Y/N walks quickly behind her as she leaves her office. “See you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow.”, she answers. Y/N dislikes her way too much than to deal with her on daily basis. With a lot of thoughts crossing her mind, she walks back to her office. At least with somebody new, it would hopefully be a good work atmosphere as it has been lonely most of the time in her office. Y/N loves to work alone, but sometimes it would be nice just to have a five-minute break to talk with someone. There were always two empty tables which she wanted to have thrown out as it looks wrongly placed within the room. The few plants make the office look nice but there is always the empty space which could have been used more productively. The closer she comes to her office, the more her eyes automatically look towards to the window of her office. The excitement makes her feel like child as she starts to think about how it must be like to have some help just to get home on time. When she looks into her office window, her heart felt as it would have stopped beating. Breathing becomes hard as the anger makes her hold on tight to the notebook in her hands. “Park Chanyeol... No, no, no!”, she whispers in disbelief. No, it cannot be the case, she hopes that her eyes are playing a trick on her. Quickly she opens the door and closes it behind herself.

“No.”, she says loudly which makes  Chanyeol smile. “This is not happening!”  Chanyeol does not turn around as he clears his throat.

“Nice to hear your voice again.”, he says friendly as he gets up from the chair. “I already wondered how long it will take to see you again.”

“I must be dreaming.”, she whispers to herself. “Oh please, let me wake up!” With a fast movement she slaps her own face which makes  Chanyeol laugh even more.

“What did you say?”,  Chanyeol asks as he turns to her. He watches her pale face expression as he leans against her desk as he starts to laugh. “It is really me. I guess you had thought to never see me again. Well, here I am. Even more happy than you about this reunion.”

“Stop laughing . Stop all of that! It is absolutely not funny!”

“I think I can decide for myself if something is funny to me or not. But your face, I have to memorize it. I do not think I will ever see it that soon again.”

“ Why are you here in my office ? Why am I even asking... Get out, I have to take care of a new employee .”

“That would be me.” Y/N’s eyes become bigger as she thinks about his words. 

“Sorry? You just did not say what I think I heard...”

“I said, I am the new employee. Your personal assistant.”

“Hell no, you are not going to be my assistant! I refuse to accept you as my assistant.”

“Oh yeah, I am. By the way, this life,”  Chanyeol moves his finger in circles as he lifts an eyebrow. “it is hell. I mean, look around.”

“Well thanks to you I got used to ‘the hell’ already.”

“Not my fault directly...”

“It has been your damn fault since minute one!”, Y/N yells. Embarrassed about her emotional outburst, she clears her throat.

“Aww. You still hate me, huh?”

“ Because of  you , I am in this mess !”, she yells as she walks quickly towards her desk. When she passes him, he looks to the floor with a grin on his face.

“Which mess? Being a human ? It looks good on you .”, he compliments her as he steps closer to her.

“Stop.”, she commands as she places her bag on her desk along with the notes. “I saved your ass! I defended you, you were not sent to live this miserable life. Why are you here? You should be doing damn good up there!”

“It was boring without you.”, he answers. 

“ Chanyeol ! Absolutely wrong time for your stupid jokes. Can you ever be serious about anything?”

“Fine.”, he says. “I told them to take you back and they said no, but I kept on asking… Well they warned me, but I did not listen to them.”

“Nothing unusual ...”

“Yeah...”, Chanyeol sighs.

“Oh no. This ‘’yeah’ means nothing good.”, Y/N states as she leans her head back whilst she wrinkles her forehead. “What did you do?”

“I did not nothing... Well, except of keeping on begging them to take you back but they refused. Then they said that a punishment will follow if I do not stop but you know me, once I  start, I want my result to happen. Well, they are our boss. I mean were... Well, they took my wings too. Now I am a human, just like you.”

“Uh and I already thought I simply cannot see  your wings anymore because I am human now…”

“So,  what do you want me to do first as your assistant ?”

“Disappear.” Chanyeol starts to laugh as he places himself closer to her. Y/N could feel his breath on her cheek when he tries to look into her face.

“Are you sure? We used to have fun until that happened...” With one strong push with her elbow, she pushes  Chanyeol a few inches away from her. The elbow hit  Chanyeol very strong which makes him touch his chest.

“No, I am an insecure little girl who thought that she will make you disappear herself before she rides home on her damn unicorn.”, she says sarcastic as she organizes her notes. “We had fun? You had fun, I worked!”

“Come on.  Let’s start new. Hi, I am Chanyeol.”, he says as he holds his hand out for a hand shake.

“Stop that. Is everything just fun and jokes to you? Even as a helpless human?”

“Relax. I will even live with you. We should get along just fine, if you put the past aside. Did you forget also the good old times? It would not be our first time living together.” Y/N stops to move for a second. “Do you have a spare bed or will we share one bed again?”

“Wait.  What?  No!”

“Breathe.”

“Chanyeol, that one time does not count!”

“Your drunk ass cuddled up to me, not the other way around, Y/N. You liked me but you always pretended that you do not. I bet you still like me back. Am I right or am I right?” Y/N’s face immediately feels hot as she feels her palms becoming sweaty.

“No! You made me drunk on purpose! By the way, it was winter and you said that I can stay at your place until I sober up.”, Y/N says as defense. “Stop looking at me! Look outside the window and watch the birds.”

“Aww, look who is getting a pink color in their face? I am still somebody’s crush.”, C hanyeol comments while he places his palms along her face to make her look at him.

“Stop that!” As  Chanyeol does not stop to pet her face with his thumbs, she slaps both of his hands. Quickly,  Chanyeol removes his hands but his eyes stay focused on her.

“You are so cute. I could still just look at you and do nothing else.” A deep sigh leaves Y/N’s lips as she tries to focus on what  Chanyeol said about moving in, into her apartment. “Relax, I am not saying anything anymore to tease you. We both know I am right.”

“Whatever, you are not living with me. You definitely must have found another stay already, didn’t you?”

“Your hopes are high... But to answer your question. No, I will live with you. That is the only thing I could afford.”

“You will not live at my place!”

“I have no money nor clothes except of those I am wearing right now. Do you want me to be a stinking stone in your office?”

“Stones do not stink, they are just heavy. Argh, my shoulders  already  feel so heavy already just because you are here.”

“I can give you a massage at home, if you like.” Y/N’s eyes start to look as there would be flames within them. Quickly, Chanyeol looks away.  “If you keep on talking like this, I will not tell you the good news.”

“As there would be any.”

“There is. Are you interested?”

“Ugh… Just tell me .”, she answers annoyed.

“Our former boss told me that if I find you, you will get a few powers back.”

“What are you trying to tell me ? Is he taking me back as a guardian angel ?”

“Uh, you are so close! You are my guardian angel now. So, if you mess up, we will have to stay here until we are old and die or you make the best and we both get our powers back. Which includes the wings.” Y/N waits a few moments to understand what Chanyeol had just said. She was dying to hear those words. The thought of having her wings finally back, makes her fell happy immediately. The only thing that sounds horrible about it is  Chanyeol . Anybody, really anybody would have been preferred over him. She looks into his eyes to figure out if he is lying or if he is being honest.  Chanyeol has always been a good actor, which is why she is not even surprised that his face shows no emotion.

“Are you telling me the truth? I swear, if you play with my feelings-”

“I have to say the truth. I am not able to lie whilst they keep watching us.”

“ You are not able to lie?” Chanyeol nods .  “It almost feels like I  am dreaming. No lies from you anymore. Huh, dreams do come true...” Chanyeol chuckles but stops when he feels her eyes burning up his skin.

“They also put a spell on you.”

“On me?”

“Yep. I am not able to lie to anybody but you are not able to lie to me. Just me, but I think that is fair enough.”

“Huh, I hate-”, Y/N speaks as her voice becomes suddenly silent. To her surprise, her voice was gone even though she still moved her lips whilst she tries to talk. In  hope, that it is not what  Chanyeol meant, she tries it again. “I hate-” Y/N touches her neck in disbelief on how her voice is failing her.

“ Aww, it seems to be a lie that you hate me and it seems as they figured out that I found you.” Angrily, Y/N hits the table with both hands.

“Fine!  You want to know what to do first? Start with those.” Y/N points at the two stocks of files on her desk. “ This side needs to be copied and send to the  customers. Names and addresses are within each file. Do not get them mixed up, they are at least 100\. Those over there, those need  to be  brought to different departments . Got it?”

“Sounds easy.”

“Sounds easy he says…  Tsk ..”, Y/N  says quietly as she walks towards her door.

“Y/N.”

“What?”

“You never answered my question.”

“ Which question?  I hope  for you  it is job related.”

“ Huh, not really .”, he answers as he plays his fingers along the desk. “Do you love me back? ”

“What? I, I do not have the time for this nonsense right now.”

“Y/N, I still love you. You do love me back, right?” For a moment Y/N’s heart felt as it would be skipping beats but  Chanyeol is not wrong. All the time she has been a human, she tried to escape the feeling of missing him. Somehow, she wanted to be without  Chanyeol but on the other side, she thought she would never see him again. Like a thunder, she sees the guy’s face in front of her. The guy who asked her out last month. Y/N shakes her head quickly to clear her thoughts.

“I do not lo-” Y/N tries to speak but her neck feels so dry that she cannot speak. “I really do not l-”

“Liar.”, he mocks. “It would be nice if you would just confess to me. Don’t you think?”

“Whatever!”, Y/N yells as she walks out of the office. Chanyeol cannot help himself as to laugh about this situation. 

“One day. One day I will hear you saying it. Just wait, Y/N.”, he tells himself before he scratches his head whilst he looks at the work he has to do. Eagerly he tries to snap his fingers. As nothing happens, he leans his head back as he looks up to the ceiling. “Could you please give me this one skill back? Just this one?”,  Chanyeol begs as he keeps looking up. “I am damn sure you are hearing me...”, he sighs before he looks back to the files. “Alright. Copy those and those must be brought to the other departments... Where is even anything?”, he wonders as he touches his neck.

* * *

The meeting room is thankfully not booked for any meeting today which is why Y/N takes a break in this room. She needed to go away from  Chanyeol before he would drive her insane. She did not even sit in her seat for five minutes until she hears someone knocking at the door. As the door has a see-through window, she could already see that somebody is coming inside. “Wow. Somebody looks like they got times on their hand.”, Y/N’s colleague says as she holds a cup of coffee towards her. “Just take it. I always make two.”

“It is an annoying habit...”, Y/N states as she takes the cup to take a sip. “What do you want from me this time?”

“Why do you always know when I want something from you?”

“That is the only time when you make two coffees at once. So, speak up.” Y/N already feared that she would want to know the latest talks in the office. That Y/N never gave her any inside information did not matter. For any reason she would come to Y/N to try it again and again.

“I heard you got a male assistant.” There it is, Y/N thought as she gazes into her cup. She can hear how the ring of her colleague is hitting against her cup but Y/N refuses to look at her.

“Uh huh. What about it?”, she asks as she takes a seat purposely next to her. Normally, if she is not out to find any answers, she would sit on the opposite seat from her.

“Well, is he single? Is he gay? I mean, he does not look like he would be gay but you never know...”

“First, why are you asking me this?” As she finishes her sentence, she regrets even saying anything. No, this time she does not want to know if she would be into him or not. “Do not answer.” Y/N gets up from her chair as she doubts that her colleague will let go of her questioning. “I got to go.”

“Stay, we only talked for like ten seconds.”, her colleague  gets up as well. “Why do you think I want to ask you some questions?”

“Because that is when you are bringing me a cup of coffee. I will not tell you anything about him. Trust me, he means troubles.”

“A bad boy, huh?”

“More a little boy in a grown man’s body.”, Y/N answers as she leaves the room. She walks pass the room in which she would expect  Chanyeol to do his copies at. But there is no sight from him anywhere. The closer she is to her office, the more anxious she becomes. She tries her best to not look into the window as she walks pass it but maybe she would have been better off if she would have done that. “What the hell happened in here?”, Y/N wonders as she sees four stock of files instead of two. The two from the desks seem to be on the floor along with some sheets which must have fallen out of one of the files.

“You did not show me around! Do you have any idea where I can find which department? I tried to copy those files, but the machines in this room do not work!” Chanyeol keeps on collecting the singles sheets from the floor as Y/N closes the door. “Please, you need to help me! I do not know where anything is. I do not even know where a damn copy machine is at.”

“Yeah, I see that you obviously confused...”, she sighs as she places the cup on her desk. “You could have come to me and ask me as well.”

“If I would have known where you are, I would have.” A knock on the door mutes Chanyeol. Both of them look at the door with wide eyes.

“Is the yelling coming from here?”, a man asks as he leans into the room. Great, the weirdo, Y/N thinks as a sigh leaves her lips. “I heard some yelling. I think it came from your office.”

“Which yelling?”, Y/N asks as she looks at Chanyeol. “Did you hear anything?” Chanyeol only shakes his head. “Sorry. It was not us.”

“I could swear I heard your voice...”, the man says as he closes the door. 

“That was close.”, Chanyeol sighs. “You seriously asked me even though I am not able to lie...”

“Just give me the sheets.”, Y/N commands as she holds her hand out to receive the paper. “Okay, at least they are marked.” Y/N looks up at Chanyeol whilst he looks at the files. “Get the files we need to copy. We will start with that.” Chanyeol nods as he picks the files up. Please do not let me get fired because of him again, Y/N begs as she looks up for a moment.

“Trying to communicate with our boss?”

“Stop asking questions and move! We only have four hours left and that is only the half of the work we have to do today.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”, Chanyeol comments mockingly as he follows her along the hallway.

* * *

Chanyeol sits on one of the couches within her office as he can feel that how exhausted his body is. He watches how Y/N packs her bag and how she grabs her jacket as she walks towards him. “Do you really have no money on you?”

“Did you arrive as a human with money?”

“If you do not want to sleep on street, follow me.”  Chanyeol jumps up from  the couch and opens the door. 

“Ladies first.” Y/N nods as she passes by him.  Chanyeol has been silent since they left the office room. The silence does not feel uncomfortable, more the opposite. Just when Y/N gets used to the silence,  Chanyeol clears his throat.

“Where is your car?”

“At home.”

“Do not tell me we have to walk.”

“We already missed the bus, so. There is only one option if you do not want to walk.”

“Not the metro!” Y/N nods as she grins. “I hate the metro. They stink and everyone is touching the other one either by shoulder, hands... How long would it be to walk?”

“Do you really expect me to walk with those shoes?”

“Walk ahead. I will follow like a dog.”

“Aww, you are cute.”, she says as she pets his head mockingly. “Let’s get a pizza along our way.”

“I am not a kid!”

“Then it would be time for you to act like a grown up.”, Y/N comments as she stops petting his head.

“Uhm Y/N, do you think you can lend me some money for clothes? I will pay you back next month.”

“Now? Chanyeol, the shops are closing soon.”, Y/N answers. The disappointment is all over his face as he keeps on walking. 

“It’s fine. Forget it.”

“No, it is not. I was late today that is why we cannot go anymore but we can go tomorrow. I am sure I will find something for you in my apartment.”

* * *

Chanyeol feels full after his first meal as a human. Therefore, he walks over to the couch. He takes the tv remote into his hands and turns the TV on. “I knew I had some around here!”, Y/N screams as she walks closer to the living room. “Here.”, she says as she holds a pair of sweatpants, two t-shirts and a boxer short in front of his face. “It is yours now until we go shopping.” Slowly, he places the remote next to him as he looks over the clothes before he looks into her eyes. “What? They are washed.”

“Nothing, thank you.”,  Chanyeol says as he takes the clothes from her. Whilst he takes the clothes from her, he stops wondering about why she would have man’s clothes in her apartment as he sees that she had dressed up. “Why are you suddenly wearing make up? Why are you wearing a dress and jewelry?”,  Chanyeol wonders.

“None of your business. I just checked if it looks good. Obviously, it does.”, Y/N says happily as she walks back to her bedroom. Just as she is about to get undressed her bedroom door opens. “Get out!”

“There is nothing I have not seen before.”

“That doesn’t matter! Privacy is a nice thing if you have not heard about it yet.”  Chanyeol puts his hands up and turns around. “Did you forget  how-to knock-on doors?”

“Privacy? Please, we were each other's stress relieve and you do not want me to see your body?”

“That was something else. By the way, do you want to hit the shower first?”  Chanyeol only nods as he breaks out in laugh. “What is so funny?”

“You are asking me? Y/N, I am sure a  hickie does not stay around that long.” Y/N immediately touches her shoulder. 

“When did you see it?”

“I still do.”, he comments as he points to the mirror in front of him. “Your body still looks as amazing as I memorized it.”

“Get out! Now!”, Y/N yells but Chanyeol does not listen as he turns around. Surprised, she drops the dress. In this moment, she does not care that she only wears her underwear. Somehow, she feels frozen as Chanyeol approaches her. Her mind is screaming at her to pick up the dress or to take the blanket to cover herself with, but her body does not move an inch. “What are you doing?” When  Chanyeol stands directly in front of her, he moves his fingertips along her ribs until both hands were on her back. It felt good to feel him close, but at the same time she does not want to admit it. As she tries to speak up, she can feel that one of his hands are leaving her back. Not a single second, he looks away from her eyes as he places a hand on the side of her neck. She watches how he licks his own lips in excitement. This excitement in his eyes makes her excited as well but before she can surrender herself in lust, he steps away from her.

“I am sorry. I should have not done that.”,  Chanyeol apologizes as he storms out of the room. Y/N keeps her eyes on the door as she tries to understand what just happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol’s eyes are moving between the clock and Y/N’s bedroom door as he waits for her to finally get up. Every minute of waiting feels like an hour. When he decides that he  is waiting far too long, he gets up and walks to the door. Before he even touches the door handle, he walks back to the couch. “What am I even doing?”, he asks himself as he walks back to her bedroom door. Chanyeol does not want to interfere her privacy once again but he does not want to miss the bus either. If he can manage to prevent the metro, he would try his best to do so. The thought of using the metro, disgusts him the longer he thinks about it. Chanyeol turns his hand into a fist and knocks on her door three times. As there is no sound coming from her, he knocks again. “Y/N? Are you awake?” Nothing. Not a single beep is hearable. “I am coming in.”, he announces as he opens the door. “I should have come in earlier! What the hell happened in here ?” , Chanyeol wonders as he cannot believe his eyes when he sees how the room looks like in comparison to what it looked like the night before. All kinds of clothes were lying all around the room. Almost no space is uncovered by clothes. As his eyes land on Y/N, he sighs deeply. “Wake up!”, Chanyeol shouts as he tries to make his way to her bed. There were too many clothes , pillows and all other kind of stuff  which he could trip over. “Wake up! Wake up! We cannot miss the bus. Come on, get up!”, Chanyeol commands as he shakes her by her shoulder. “You really do not want to get up , huh ?”, he asks as he rips the blanket from her.

“Hey!”, Y/N yells as she tries to grab her blanket but  Chanyeol is much faster. Not even the cold breeze of air on her skin seems to wake her up properly. Y/N starts to move and for a moment  Chanyeol believed that she would get up, but she only moved to get a better grip on her pillow which she hides her face in.

“Hey my ass. You are late! I already dressed up, showered and have eaten. What have you done?”

“I am exhausted.”, she answers into the pillow in which she still buries her face in. “Go away!”, she says to him as she waves a goodbye with her hand.

“Too bad. You wanted to go to bed late. I told you, go to bed like fifteen times before I fell asleep.”, he comments as he tries to take the pillow from her. “It is really not my problem if you feel exhausted. Now, get up!”

“Okay. Just give me five minutes.”

“Do I have to carry you to the bathroom ?”, he asks as he lets go of the pillow.

“Yeah, yeah. Come back in five minutes.”

“Are you serious?”,  Chanyeol asks as he walks to the other side of the bed to pull her closer to him by the feet. 

“What the-”

“You will get up. Not in five minutes but now.”

“You cannot make me . What do you want to do about it anyway?  I am too heavy for you to drag me around this apartment. ”

“You think so? Watch me.” With a fast movement, he pulls her  even  closer by the ankles. “Sit up!” Before she could even sit up correctly, he puts his arm around her waist whilst the other hand picks her up by her thigh. “Let’s clean your teeth.”, he says as he starts to walk out of her room carefully .

“I am thirsty .”, she pouts. “My neck feels so dry.”

“Okay,  then we go to  the kitchen  first .”, Chanyeol says as he  takes her  in a better grip  to  hold her over  his shoulder. “I dare you to fall asleep.”

“Put me down! Park Chanyeol !”, she tells him. But Chanyeol ignores her and places her on the kitchen counter instead. “ What the hell do you think you are doing ?”

“Making sure  that  we  will not drive with the metro.”, he answers as he grabs a glass and fills it with water. “Here.”, he comments as he hands the glass to her. “Hold it tight.” As soon as she holds the glass in her hands, he picks her up again to bring her into the bathroom. 

“I cannot drink when you carry me like that!”

“Not my problem. You should have gotten up earlier if you like to enjoy a glass of water in the morning .”, he tells her as he places her feet on the bathroom floor. Whilst Y/N drinks her water slowly, he puts the toothpaste onto her toothbrush. “Put the glass beside and clean your teeth.”

“Why are you so bossy? I am actually your boss.”

“You are ?”

“I mean, kind of.”

“A boss who cannot get out of bed? I guess I have to be the boss at your home then...”

“Dream on.”, she tells him while she cleans her teeth. “It is still my apartment.”

“Stop talking or the tooth paste will end up on the mirror.” Chanyeol looks at the watch on his hand. “Argh! I will get your clothes in the meantime.”

“Huh? No, no .”, she comments while she tries not to spit the toothpaste.

“Oh yes, yes.”,  Chanyeol says loudly as he leaves the room. Quickly, she cleans her mouth with water before she follows him.

“I dare you to pick something too sexy!”, she screams as she stands by the doorframe of the bathroom. “Hey! I just told you something! Did you even hear me?” Y/N wants to follow him, but not with a toothbrush in her hand. Therefore, she walks back inside the bathroom. “This day will end up in a disaster...”, she tells herself quietly.

“ Too Sexy ?”, Chanyeol wonders as he goes through her stuff. “Oh my!” Chanyeol could not help himself but wonder how she could find anything in here. Pullovers are mixed with the summer clothes. The jackets are next to swim wear. Gloves are next to the underwear.

“What do you mean with oh my ? Everything is right where it is supposed to be.”

“What are you doing here? Wash your face and comb your hair. You are worse than a toddler.”, he scolds her as he continues to go through her clothes.

“I will comb my hair on the bus .”, she yawns as she sits down on the edge of her bed.

“No, I will not take the bus with Ms. tousle-head. Go and finish up. I am almost done here.” 

“I cannot wait to be alone again. The mornings were so much calmer.”, she says annoyed as she walks back to the bathroom. Unbothered, he continues to shake his head whilst he picks the first pair of light jeans and the first t-shirt, he sees. As he returns to the bathroom, his eyes are falling on her immediately. With a sigh leaving his lips as he leans above her to make her notice him.

“Out of the bathtub!” She might nod her head, but the rest of her body does not move an inch. “Stop nodding and move.”

“Let me just rest my eyes. Just for a moment.”

“Argh!”

“Be a little quieter. Just a tiny itsy bit.”

“Y/N!”

“Oh, come on. Were you never so exhausted? Is there no sympathy you have for me?”

“No, my sympathy for you is out of sale. Here, put these on.”, he tells her as he hands her the clothes. Carefully, Y/N gets out of the bathtub.

“Thank you.”  Chanyeol nods and walks towards the door until he hears a little giggle. It was not just a small giggle. More a ‘I knew you would mess up’-giggle. “Uhm,  Chanyeol .”

“Yeah ?”, he asks as he turns around.

“Do you want to pick the whole outfit  for me  or just  some  parts of it?” Chanyeol’s eyes keep scanning the clothes in her hands until he notices what he almost forgot.

“Damn, I forgot the socks.” Quickly, he snaps his finger as he is about to continue to leave the bathroom.

“And more...” He narrows his eyebrows as he turns around once again. The confusion about her words are clear to read from his face.

“More? What else did I forget? You have the rest in your hands.”

“ Not really. My underwear is not here . I do not like to walk around without underwear. I tried it, but no. It feels too weird to walk around like that .”

“Do you... Do you not wear anything underneath this ...? I mean, under your pajamas.”

“How funny would it have been if I would have been sleeping naked...”, she  laughs as she sees his pale face expression. “Are you okay?” For a moment he says nothing at all. The only thing he can do as he goes through their conversation, is to nod.

“Do you usually...?”, he tries to ask. Embarrassed of losing control over his voice, he looks away for a second.  Chanyeol clears his throat before he looks back at her. “You know... Do you... without underwear?” Y/N watches him as he seems to swallow hard. 

“ Did you try to ask me if I usually sleep naked? Who does not ? There is nothing better than that.”

“You could catch a cold ! Are you trying to get sick on purpose?”

“Oh, come on.”

“It is not healthy to  sleep naked. I am pretty sure! Because what if you lose your blanket when you are sleeping naked and it is cold within your room?”

“Then I do know that you will be on the other end of the blanket.”, she jokes. Y/N waits for a moment before she claps her hand loudly. “Do you want to see a show or can I get dressed?”  Chanyeol looks away as he walks out of the bathroom.

“As I would have not seen it all before.”, Chanyeol says  quietly but still loud enough for her ears.

“Why are you acting weird then, when I tell you that I sleep naked?”

“Forget it!”, he yells to make sure she hears him. The closer he moves to the couch, the more he feels his legs are giving in. “Why is she doing this to me?”, he wonders as he lands face first on the couch.

* * *

As soon as Y/N locked the door of her apartment, she has been rushed down the staircase by him. All the begging to take the elevator was for nothing. The bus stop is only a few streets away but having Chanyeol next to her, stresses her even more. When they are only two streets away from the bus stop, her lungs start to ache. “Faster! Faster! Y/N, faster!”, Chanyeol yells at her as he sees the people waiting at the bus station from a distance. 

“Stop  pulling me! My arm is about to fall off.”

“You still have another one. I can already see the bus station from here.”

“I am starting to sweat. This is not healthy.”

“Stop complaining! If you would have gotten up much earlier….”,  Chanyeol scolds her as an idea pops in his head. With a quick movement, he picks her up to put her over his shoulder. “Is this the only way to get you somewhere in human form, huh?”

“Chanyeol, you better run.”

“Why?”

“The bus is coming.” That is all it takes to make Chanyeol run. If there would not be so many cars to stop them to cross the street, they would be there already. “Forget it. We are too late. You can stop running now.”

“Somebody, stop the bus!”, Chanyeol yells as he runs to the bus station. “Hey! You! Sir! Stop the bus!”

“I cannot see who you are screaming at but I think they cannot hear you.” Just as  Chanyeol arrives at the bus station, the bus drives off. Disappointed, he puts Y/N back to the ground and looks angry at her while he rests his hands on his hips as he tries to catch his breath. “What are you mad at me for?”, she asks innocently.

“ You are asking why?”, he questions in disbelief. “ How are we supposed to get to work now, huh? Your car does not work, the bus is gone-”

“Well, we can still use the metro.”, she interrupts him as she places her hands on her hips as well.

“How could you have had worked as an angel when there is this much of an evil personality in you?”

“You used to love this side of me.” Chanyeol shakes his head as Y/N starts to walk towards the metro entry. “No need to run. We are at work on time if the metro is not overfilled.”

“If you would only have gotten up a few minutes  earlier... ”

“Yeah, yeah. Blame it on me. So usual.”

“I hate the damn metro.”

* * *

“Stop looking this disgusting. It was a short trip to work, was it not?”, she asks him as she opens the door of the building. “Okay, the burger smell was disgusting but that was for like, a minute? The rest of the ride was fun.”

“You might have enjoyed the damn metro but this child did not slobber on you, did it?” Y/N laughs for a moment before she is able to stop herself from doing so. "It is so funny to have a stranger's child's saliva on your arm." 

“I cleaned it off of you. What is your problem?”

“How can you like the metro so much?”

“Most people do. Do not think about it so much.”, she says as she cannot hide her smile any longer.

“Good morning, Ms. Y/L/N.”, the lady at the front desk greets. “I am glad to see that you are doing alright. Oh, good morning to you too Mr. Park.”  Chanyeol tries his best to smile as friendly as he could, because a  _ good morning _ will not leave his lips today.

“Good morning to you too. Should I not be alright?”, Y/N asks as she steps closer to the front desk. “You look a little pale, are you not feeling good?”

“I am hanging in. I mean the last pregnancy was easy but this one... But that is not why I said what I said.”, the lady explains. “I was just worried because the bus that you usually take, had an accident according to the radio news.” Y/N’s eyes move to  Chanyeol as his eyes meet with hers. “Two busses crashed into each other. Seems to be some kind of trouble with the brake, they meant.”

“The bus I usually take, had an accident? Are we not lucky, Chanyeol?”

“You are living near each other?”, the lady questions surprised.

“Not exactly.”, Y/N tries to explain but  Chanyeol interrupts her. When Y/N discovers his evil grin, she fears for the worst.

“We know each other for years. We just lost each other and well, destiny. You know.”, he says with a wink towards the lady. There is almost no second between his wink before her cheeks turn red. 

“Alright. I think that was a nice good morning talk for now. We still have a lot of work ahead of us.”, Y/N says as she pushes Chanyeol to keep walking.

“Aw. I just started to warm up to this beautiful lady.” The red cheeks from the lady turn even more red as she uses her hands to cool down her face.

“She is already married and has a child with him. You can see as well that they will have another one. What is wrong with you?”, she asks quietly as they walk along the hallway.

“Jealous?”, he wonders amused.

“Me? No.”

“You are cute.”, he says as he pinches her cheek.

“If you do not want me to break your leg, stop that.”

“You would not use your powers to do so.”,  Chanyeol says very confidently. The confidence is soon gone when he sees that she looks so serious. “You would not do that, right? Um, Y/N?”, he asks again as there is no answer by her.

“Just be careful.”, she says as she speeds up her steps.

* * *

“Finally! I am starving.”, Chanyeol announces as he takes a look into the cafeteria. “It is almost empty. Are we late?”

“The others mostly eat an hour earlier. I always come here later when the most people left.”, she answers as she checks her emails on her phone.

“Are you telling me that I could have eaten something an hour ago?”

“You could have.”

“I am hungry and I do not take it as a joke.”

“Me neither. I only had this little cupcake from the shop at the metro station.”, she sighs as she hands him money. “Whatever you want, this amount will cover practically anything here.”

“Cool.”,  Chanyeol comments as they step forward to the waiting line. At first,  Chanyeol did not notice it, but the lady behind him seems to study all his moves. When he starts to notice what she is doing, he looks at her for a second before he turns his body to Y/N. He puts his hand around Y/N’s waist and moves his nose along her neck. “Play along. This woman is creepy.”

“Who?”, Y/N wonders.

“Behind me.”, he answers as he places a kiss on her neck.

“Go on and everybody will think that we are dating.”

“Too far? Sorry.” As Y/N is next to order, he lets go of her. When he looks back carefully, he notices that the woman is looking back at him. As this woman fakes a smile, he ignores it and turns away.

“Shall I wait or take a seat already?”

“Wait for me.”, Chanyeol says before he orders his food. “It smells so good.”

“Why did I know that you would go for that food?”, she jokes as she chooses their table. “It looks nice over here.”

“But over there is a window seat.”

“Did I pay or did you pay for us?”

“But Y/N-”

“If you pay the next time, you can decide where we will sit.”

“Fine.”, he says to end their conversation. 

* * *

Halfway done with his meal, he discovers a man who walks directly towards their table without food in his hands. “Do you know this guy?” Y/N turns over quickly to see who he is talking about. Chanyeol did not need to ask if she knows him, her smile said it all. 

“Hey!”, the man greets happily. 

“Hey.”, Y/N says back shyly. That they kept eye contact the whole time as Chanyeol would not be sitting there, makes him feel sick. He feels weird as he watches them starring at each other without saying anything to each other. They kept looking at each other even when this man is sitting down next to her. Loudly, he places his hand on the table. Startled, both look at him. 

“Oh, too loud? Sorry.”, he apologizes. “Hello, we did not meet yet. My name is Chanyeol.” 

“Uh, you are the new one! Y/N’s assistant.” If this guy would stop with his flirtatious smile, it would help Chanyeol to keep his neutral facial expression.

“Yeah, that is me. The one who is on working on Y/N’s side. And you are ?” The disrespect within his tone makes Y/N turn to him immediately.

“Not afraid to speak up.”, he notices. “Jongin. Kim Jongin. I work on the floor above you. Financial department.” If Chanyeol would have not noticed his jealousy, he would have breaking out in an alpha like behavior for sure . The more of Y/N’s blushing he sees, the more he feels the need to shake his head. Jongin’s flirtatious eyes makes him want to punch him. “You should show a little respect for the people who are working here longer than you , Chanyeol .”

“For you it is Mr. Park . Secondly, I am obvious older  than you. Should you not show me respect, seeing it from this perspective?”

“So, we do not call each other by first names?”

“We can. Depending on the tone you use.” Jongin starts to smile to not show how annoyed he is with him. “So, Jongin. How come you two know each other so well even though you do not work with each other?”

“Relax. No need to sound like her big brother.”,  Jongin jokes. “I just thought because you seem to come along with Y/N, I will be nice to you as well.”

“Uh, that is what it is... ”

“I am sorry. What did you just say?”

“I am wondering , are you guys friends?”

“We?”, she asks with big eyes. 

“Who else is sitting at our table?”

“Do not speak to her like  that .”, Jongin intervenes.

“You could answer as well.” Before Jongin could even answer, his phone rings. 

“Damn.  I have to pick up, this call is very important.”, he states as he licks his lips. “ I hope you two enjoy your lunch without me .”, Jongin says as he turns away .” " See you around, Y/N.” Chanyeol waits a few seconds until there is enough distance between them and Jongin.

“Seriously ?”, Chanyeol sighs.

“What?”

“Seriously him ?”, he repeats as he points at the direction in which Jongin left.

“What are you  even  talking about ?”

“Those eyes,”, he tells her as points at her eyes with his fork. “Are telling me you fell for this fool.”

“No, I did not-”, she stutters as her voice shuts down.

“Do not lie to me !”

“I am n-”, she speaks before her voice is gone again. “ I respect him as  a colleague .”

“Liar! Your red cheeks , this weird avoiding of his eyes.  Did you forget that you cannot lie to me?  Your shaking fingers, this constant smile. I mean, I did not expect you to be alone but him? Come on. You could do better.”

“Nobody but him  h as asked me out so far.”

“I did!”

“You  do not count! You  were not here.”

“So?”, he wonders.  “I was not here physically, but my mind was with you.  Look -”

“Are you jealous?”

“So what if I am ?”, he confesses. “I, at least, can confess . B ut you?”

“No reason to point the finger at me.”

“I just want to warn you. Guys like him, they date girls like people choose desserts. Once they got a taste, they are gone. If he breaks your heart, I warned you.”

“We already went on a few dates.” Chanyeol drops his fork in shock. 

“What?”

“Yeah... it was nice.” she says as she seems to drift off whilst she continues to play with her food. “It was really nice.” Without even recognizing her doing, she bites her lips.

“Nice? Your day dreaming over nice?”,  Chanyeol wonders until he realizes what it means. “No, please no!”, he says as he puts his fork into his rice. “Do not tell me you ended up having sex with a guy like that.” Y/N continues to eat but slower than before. “Y/N?”

“We might have done what you are thinking of. But that is none of your business!”

“None of my...? Y/N. Are you for real?”

“Do you see me laughing?” 

“Oh no! Stop seeing him. He is no good . This guy will hurt you.”

“You are just jealous . Are you trying to tell me that he wants to kill me?”

“Yes, I am  jealous  but it does not change that you are a toy to him.”

“How do you want to know?”

“Hello?”, Chanyeol asks as he leans back in his chair. Slowly he points up and down his body. “Did you not recognize that I am a man? I know what is going on in a man’s head.”

“You do not know him.”

“I do not need to know him. His actions told me everything I need to know.”

“Please. Just stop.”

“How many colleagues of yours did he  date ? How many possible former sex partners of his are working here?”,  Chanyeol questions. Her red cheeks and smile are fading the more she thinks about his words. “I did not mean to make you sad. Just realize that he is an ass. Not the good kind.” Y/N takes a bite and looks at  Chanyeol who struggles to eat as well. “Something I can do to lift your mood again with my stupid timing?”

“Shopping.”

“I do not have my own money yet.”

“I do not care. I will pay. You need clothes anyway.”

* * *

“Thank you for the clothes, Y/N. I will give you the money as soon as I get paid.”,  Chanyeol says as he puts the shopping bags into the living room. Even though,  Chanyeol found everything he needed within forty minutes, he decided to let Y/N search through the shops for something else. The guilt of making her sad, made him continue the shopping trip. After another hour had passed, it was time to go home and that made  Chanyeol more than happy. “I am really thankful for all the dress advice of yours.”

“No big deal. It is kind of my job, isn’t it?”, Y/N questions as she walks into her bedroom. 

“Do you want to order in? You only have instant meals in your freezer.”, Chanyeol says loudly. It is loud enough for her to hear it into her room. “That was quick.”, Chanyeol comments as he sees her walking out with the dress from yesterday as well with the same jewelry from yesterday. “You are weird! It looks good on a weird lady like you.” As no answer comes from Y/N, he takes an instant meal from the freezer and puts it into the microwave. Chanyeol is more than happy to see her this happy again. The way she walks into the bathroom looks like she would be dancing. “Hurry up! The food is almost done.” Even though, the instant meal is already ready to be eaten, Y/N is still in the bathroom. He eats a few bites from it as he gets bored form waiting before he wonders what the reason could be for her to take so long. Automatically, he moves to the bathroom but before he even knocks, she opens the door widely. “Why did you dress up?”

“Can you stop asking me why I do what. It is my apartment in the end.”, Y/N tells him as she walks  pass him  into the kitchen. “Uh, good choice. That is my favorite instant meal. I hope you like it too.” Chanyeol, did not really listen, he had too many questions on his mind as he follows her like a puppy.

“Yeah, it is not  that  bad.” When Y/N turns around, she sees the confusion in his face. “Where are you going?”

“I have a date .”  _ No, you do not _ , Chanyeol thinks as he sees her grabbing her clutch.

“You have to watch over me! What if something bad happens!?”

“Nothing will happen. Just do not cook and do not light the candles. You will be fine.”

“Y/N, you are not going out. Definitely not with him .”

“Who says I am going out with Jongin?”

“Uh huh! It is him.” Y/N rolls her eyes as a response. “Why him? Do you want to get your heart broken?”

“I did not say it is him.”

“Is it him?”

“That is not the point.”

“Tell me, come on. We know that you cannot lie to me. Just tell me.”

“Stop it.”

“Y/N-”

“Stop the pouting. You will not  make a decision for me!”, she tells him as she puts on her shoes.

“You are right.”, he says in a sad voice. “Have fun.” Y/N can hear the sadness in his voice but she knows if she gives in, he might will try it again to keep her from going out by the next time as well. “Just go. I understand that you do not want to date me anymore.”

“That is not the case.”

“Does that mean, you want to date me?”

“I... What I tried to say is that...”

“ Nevermind . Have fun.”, he says as he looks back on his food.  Chanyeol feels defeated as he starts to wonder, what he must do to make her see that he is not worth her time.

“Thank you. I see you later!” Chanyeol watches her as she leaves through the door. With a few quick steps, he reaches the window from where he tries to see where she is walking to but as she is quickly around the corner and with that, she is out of his view. With a bad feeling, Chanyeol walks back to his food. All kinds of thoughts cross his mind as he is remembering the hickie that she had last night. Only a few more bits fit in his stomach before he starts to feel sick. He looks at the food with disgust. If that is her favorite instant meal, why did she not eat it then, he wonders. Angrily, he finishes his food and to his regret, his stomach feels more than just full. Somehow, his feelings are telling him to stay awake until Y/N would be back but his eyes are feeling as they would shut any moment. He puts the dirty dishes into the basin as he sighs. Chanyeol checks the time as he walks towards the window. No, Y/N is still not in sight and Chanyeol starts to dislike it even more. Once he lied down on the couch, he falls asleep instantly.

* * *

Almost like an alert, he wakes up as he hears her heels. Slowly, he sits up to stretch himself. “Hey, you are finally back.”, he says. He can see that Y/N seems to be in a hurry to get rid of her shoes and jacket. Even though,  Chanyeol is walking towards her, she storms pass him into her bedroom.  Chanyeol saw her face for maybe three seconds but he could see that something was wrong. The jacket that she threw into the corner, the shoes which were lying separately on the floor, look not like Y/N’s usual doing. He starts to pick up her jacket to hang it up but his eyes always move towards her bedroom even when he puts the shoes together next to the wall. As he approaches her bedroom door, he can hear someone cry. As he opens the door, he can see how she lies on her side and how she holds the pillow to cry into it. “What happened?”, he asks carefully as he sits down next to her feet.

“Nothing. I am fine.”  Chanyeol approaches her slowly. At first, he waits for her to say something else but when she says nothing else to him, he sits down on her bed.  Carefully, he wipes over her cheek.

“Does not look like it to me.”, he says in a calm voice. “Did he do something to you ? Did he hurt you?” Y/N just shakes her head in response. “What is the problem then?”

“You were right. You were absolutely right.”

“Oh, Y/N.”, he sighs. “I am sorry.”

“No ‘ _ I told you so’ _ ?”

“Not today.” With a slow movement he cuddles up behind her. As she says no word, he spoons up along her body. “You are not the only one he sees, right?”, Chanyeol asks as he moves his hand up and down her upper arm.

“He is seeing another girl as well.  Well, at the beginning he met up with three other girls but the other two did not like this idea of his either. Jongin never told me that he is only seeing me  but I truly believed it.  I even slept with him because I  thought he is not the guy to do something like that.”, Y/N confesses. “This idiot pretended as it would be normal to date a few people at the same time just to have fun nights with different people.” Chanyeol puts his hands on her shoulder to calm her.

“If he does not see how perfect you are, it is his fault.”  These words felt so warm, which makes her eyes fill up again. “Why are you starting to cry again? I mean it, you are perfect just the way you are . Do not waste your time on people like him.”

“Why are you like that? I never said that I love you back, still you treat me as we were a couple.”, Y/N asks as she sits up.

“I do not know either. My love for you just makes me kind, I guess.”, he jokes which makes her laugh. “Uh, a nice smile. I love it.”

“I am not ready to say what I feel for you. What you did for your protégée was wrong.” 

“I know. I know that you cannot do it yet. I am not expecting you to say it as you still feel betrayed by me.” With a fast movement she turns around to face him. “I should have not been so focused on you. I should have done just my job but I could not focus. I cannot change what she did.” 

“You knew that she planned to kill my protégée. The way you tried to manipulate her to not do it, did not work. Instead of turning to our authorities, you let her get away.” 

“I thought that I could prevent it to happen. I am sorry what happened to yours but she is paying the price for her actions now.” 

“Great. You should have seen his kids! They cried for weeks and what do I, the fool, do? I stepped up for you. Telling them it is not your fault. I told them that I was too late. I only could greet his soul because he bled to death.”  Chanyeol pulls her closer until her head lies next to his neck. “I lied to protect you even though you were at false.”

“I was there. I was watching over the kids after the incident.” 

“You were not there.” 

“I was there, when you were not. I knew you did not want to see me, that is why I stayed away from you. But I felt guilty for what happened and I kind of wanted to make it right. Even if it is jut helping them to fall asleep.” When she looks up at him, she can see his wet eyes. “I am so sorry for his family.” Slowly, she wipes the tear of his cheek with her thumb. 

“If you would have only told them-” 

“I know... It would be so different now.” She can feel his hand in her hair as he places a kiss on top of her head. “I know, such things are the ultimate betrayal but I never meant to betray you. I was scared, I never had to take care of someone like her.” 

“I started to trust you. I saw you more than just a stress relief at that time.” 

“I realized that.” 

“But still you said nothing? Why did you wait until the day they took my wings?” 

“Because you needed to know. I was a coward. I just wanted to be close to you, even if you would use me. As long as I am with you, I would be alright.” His voice makes him sound so vulnerable, but still he smiles at her. “But here we are. I am not able to lie to you and you cannot lie to me.” 

“I do not know what to say.” 

“You do not have to say anything. I waited for years to finally talk to you. I waited months until we had our little thing. It took me only one day to lose what I built up with you. I am not afraid to wait again, because you are worth it.” Y/N listens to his words carefully. The way he speaks is calming her and it fills her up with some kind of warmth within her chest. Almost as everything else would not matter as long as he would be there. “Whenever you are ready, I am here. I am not leaving.” 

“Why did you not come to me? Why did you not become my guardian angel?” 

“I was not allowed to. When the one I should guard, killed yours... I wanted to come to yours... But you were there before me. I wanted to give you my powers as well to make him survive but I came too late. You told me to stay away afterwards. You blamed me for her doing. I am sorry, for everything that happened but I am not sorry that I love you. I tried to find you, but since you were no guardian angel anymore, I could not find you.” 

“Is that why you were begging them to bring me back?” 

“Yes.” Y/N’s eyes are not able to look away from his eyes. “Even if you cannot forgive me, do you think you can give me a chance? A chance to get to know you like a boyfriend would?”

“I cannot answer.”, Y/N says as a tear escapes her eyes.

“You do not have to-”  Chanyeol stops to speak as he  feels her lips on his.

“I can show you, but I am still insecure about us.”  Chanyeol nods as he places a soft kiss on her lips before he pulls her closer.

“We have enough time on our hands.”, he assures as he pets her hair. “For now, you need to sleep.” Y/N only nods as she places her hand above his heart.

“Your heart. It is beating so fast.”

“I know.”

“Even though I told you that I hate you?”

“Even if you tell me to die. My heart beats for you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N’s eyes feel so dry as she tries to open them. As she starts to move, she notices that she is not cuddling with a pillow. No, the warmth comes from the body lying next to her. The warmth of  Chanyeol’s body makes her feel calm. She moves her arm carefully to wipe her eyes. With worries that she might wake him up with her movements, she moves her arm even slower than as she did before. The rhythm that she hears, comes from Chanyeol. The rhythm that is calming her, is his heartbeat. When she decides to look up, she sees that he is already awake. His eyes meet hers as his lips form into a smile.  Chanyeol’s fingers are touching her hair lightly as his eyes are following his finger. “Hey.”, he says softly in a deep voice. It seems as he would have been awake much longer than she thought.  Chanyeol’s voice did not sound sleepy at all. It sounded more worried and carrying than anything else. Even though, the blanket is only covering the lower half of their body, she feels so warmed by just the way he looks at her.

“Hey.”, she greets him back as she cannot help herself but to smile back at him. It is just now, that she notices her hand is still lying on his chest, just right above his heart. His hand moves along her forearm until it reaches her fingers which are on top of his chest. 

“How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you something from the kitchen?”, he asks as he studies her face. Reading her face used to be so simple, but today, it is simply not the case. The only thing that he notices is that she seems to be still insecure. Even though, he knows that he needs to be patient until her worries would disappear, he cannot wait any longer. All the doubts and all the second thoughts should disappear if it would be up to  Chanyeol . 

“No. I do not need anything at the moment.”, she answers as she sits up. “I got everything here.”  Chanyeol watches how her hand slips away from below his own hand. With a sigh she drops her head into the pillow next to him. Their faces might be close to each other, but he can feel her being distant towards him clearly. “I am fine.”, Y/N mumbles before she looks at him again. His smile drops quickly when he sees her wet eyes. They look sad, almost like a lost-puppy-sadness. Whenever she feels sad, he wished he could take it from her. All the sadness, worries and everything which takes the sunny her from herself.  Chanyeol wants to take it all and replace them with the bright side of hers that he is so used to see. He waits for her to speak up but as it seems that there will be no other word leaving her lips,  Chanyeol decides to speak up.

“Why are you lying to me?”, he wonders as he puts his hand lightly on top of her waist as she looks away once again. “Hey, it is alright. Just tell me.” As he tries to move closer to her face, she blocks him from moving closer with her hand on his chest. “Do you want me to leave? Are you feeling sad because I am here? If it is me, tell me and I will leave.” Y/N’s eyes are looking into his eyes quickly. She cannot understand how he could spend a moment thinking of her not wanting him near. Having  Chanyeol by her side, that is what she needs now, she tells herself. Even though something from inside her is screaming at her that she is wrong. Having a voice telling her that she wants him and another voice telling her that she does not, makes it even more complicated to her as she wonders, what her heart truly wants. When she sees that the pain starts to represent itself in  Chanyeol’s eyes, a pain in her heart starts to occur. A long sigh is leaving her lips as she moves her finger lightly along his lips.

“I am sorry.”, she  tells him as she sits  herself  up. Chanyeol copies her movements quickly as he starts to worry about her  choice of words. “I... I cannot do this.”

“What do you mean?”  Chanyeol watches her with worries as she wipes some of the tears that escaped her eyes away. “I am not asking you to do anything that you do not want to do. Did I do something wrong? Do you feel pressured by me? I only tried to be there for you.” He watches the tear that escaped her eyes dropping onto the blanket. “I did not mean to make you cry.”

“I am not crying because of anything you did. This here, it does not feel like it used to do.” Slowly, he places his hand above her thigh to show her that he is there for her as he notices the new tears in her eyes which are trying to escape hers. “I feel like it is right but it feels so wrong at the same time. I am so confused.”

“Do you think this way because of what happened or because of how you feel towards me?”

“Because I kissed you. I like you like a lot, but that one thing is messing up my mind.”

“It is fine. Really, it is. You are allowed to be still mad at me for it, but you have to listen to your heart as well. Do you want me? Or am I just somebody to you?”, he asks straight forward. What he did not expect, was her reaction. It does not only look confused. It also looks irritated about his words. “What does your heart say?”

“What?”

“Y/N, I do not want to pressure you, but I need to know. Do you really feel something for me or was it all just because your emotions were through the roof? Do you even love me? Is there a spot in your heart that wants to be with me? I hate to see you like this and if it is because I make you feel this way, then I should go. You know by now how I feel about you. If you do not feel the same way, you need to tell me. It will only be worse if you pretend as you would.”

“I do not know! I am.... It is just-”, she sighs.

“You kissed me last night. It was not me who did the first move, you did. Do you not think that it could mean something? I only tried to be there for you as I was before everything went wrong...” The intense look of her eyes makes it hard for him to concentrate. When her face comes closer to his, he feels how his body is becoming stiff. The only thing his body is letting him do, is to close his eyes. As he feels her lips on his, he feels as a firework would have been started within his body. Almost automatically, his hand finds her neck to pull her closer. Y/N’s kisses feel as she would need him. Passionate, but still needy. As she breaks her lips from his, she opens her eyes slowly as she places her hand on his chest. “I missed your lips.”, he confesses which makes her smile as she leans her forehead against his. Y/N could not agree even more with his words. It feels good to taste him, to feel him. 

“I truly fell for you.” Those five words makes his chest feel as it would be on fire.  This time, he is the first one to kiss her needy. Chanyeol wants to know how much she wants it,  how much she means it. Which is why he tries to lean against her  body  to make her lie on her back. To his surprise, Y/N goes along with it.  The air around him feels so thin that it makes it hard for him to breathe.

“If you want to me to stop. Tell me.”, he tells her while his hands keep his weight from her body. Even though they are still shifting into a new position, their lips never separate. She places her arms around his neck to keep him close as his hand ghosts along her upper body. Y/N’s heart starts to speed up when he puts his full weight on top of hers.  Chanyeol’s lips break from her as he pushes himself off her body a little. Before he is even able to put his full weight off her, she puts her legs around his waist to keep him in place.

“Do not leave me.”, she begs as she opens her eyes. His hand finds its place next to her neck with his fingertips in her hair. “I want to trust you again. I want us to become one again.”

“I am not leaving you . If you let me inside your heart, I will not leave. I will stay by your side .”

“Good.”, she says as she drags him closer to her. “Because I do not want you to ever leave my side again. No matter what I say, please stay with me.” Her confession shocks Chanyeol lightly as he is not used to this new side of her. 

“I promise.”, he says as he leans down to give her another short feather light kiss. “Wherever you are, I will follow.” One kiss becomes two and two become more. Those feather light kisses are driving her insane as she urges for more. Especially now, now that his body was not as close to her body anymore. She tries to pull him closer again, but Chanyeol does not move any closer to her.

“Something wrong?”, she wonders as he stops to kiss her back. She can see that he is thinking about something as he tries to move away from her.

“We need to stop.”, he comments as he tries to fight her legs off from him. “Y/N, I need to leave the room.”

“Did I do something wrong this time?”, she wonders as she removes her grip on him. 

“No! You are even too good to me.”

“Too good?”

“Yes, I think I need to leave this bed for now. You are driving me crazy.”

“I am really confused now.”, she says as she watches him getting out the bed. As he realizes that she might misunderstand, he sits down on the bed. “If I am ‘too good’ and if I ‘drive you crazy’, why do you want to walk away from me?”

“Kind of embarrassing to tell you...”

“I thought you trusted me to some point... What could be so embarrassing that you are not able to tell me?”

“It is just that I am really turned on by just your kisses and I do not want to push you to have sex with me when I feel like you would only do it because I would ask you for it. Let’s stop here, okay?”

“We did it before... Why do we not just...?”

“We are humans now, Y/N. Do you want to be pregnant?” For a moment, she wonders what it would be like to have a family with him. The ideas of finally be able to be a mother after all these years of watching the kids she used to guard grow up. Seeing the joy in the parents faces once they graduate, marry or even if it is just that they passed the test of the driver license test. She always wondered, what it must feel like to feel this joy. How powerful the feeling must be to raise someone to a point on which you can lean back and just be there for them every now and then.

“Not yet, at least.”

“What did you just say?”, he asks in shock. “Do you want to stay human and have kids?”

“I always dreamed of being a mother. This dream exists a long time before I even became a guardian angel centuries ago...”

“If we get our wings back, we would be together all the time but if we are humans, we could have a family. But that also means that my biggest fear would come true.”, he explains nervously. “If we are humans, you could get hurt or one of us dies before the other one and the other one is left behind. If we have our wings, we could get anywhere at any time. No money, no problems. We can work together. We can be there for each other and there is nothing like this time problem we have now.”

“But, did you never thought, I could be this parent? I could be a parent for this little baby? It could be mine? Did you never wanted to know, if you had a child, what it will look like as an adult?”

“Honestly, yes. But only sometimes but I rather have no responsibility and be free.”

“Being a guardian angel, is no freedom.”

“But I am used to it. That is what I did most of my life.", he answers honestly. “But if you want to have a family, I can grow into becoming a father for your kids. I am just scared about having a family. I cannot protect a child twenty-four-seven like I could as a guardian angel. How am I supposed to make sure that you are alright? What if there is an accident or a driver hits you whilst you cross the street? Those thoughts are  frightening me to death.”

“I am scared about it too. But we never had the chance to face our fears. Why shall we wait? It feels right to me. Do you feel like you are not ready to become a father?”

“I asked myself multiple times if I would ever be ready to be a father... I can give you a child but I do not know if I got it in me to be a good father.”

“So? Every parent doubt themselves sooner or later. Why shall we not try to have what we wanted all along? Just because of fear?”

“Y/N. Think about it. We will never be able to go back. I know how much you want your wings-”

“Are you saying that if they asked you to come back, you would leave me?”

“That is not what I said.”

“But you would ...” Disappointed, she  pushes him away. “Get off me .”, she commands.

“Y/N.”, he says as he removes himself from her. “Stop, listen to me.”, he commands as he grabs her hand. “I will go wherever you will go, but I am not sure about being human.”

“Let me help you with that by leaving you alone in this bed to think about it.”, she says in a tone which sounds as she would suffer from this situation. “Thanks for the clarity.” Y/N tries to remove her hand from his grip but he does not let go.

“Y/N, wait. I did not mean to leave you here, but I thought you wanted to go back and get your wings back.”

“You are such an idiot... All I wanted was to see you. Now that I finally see you again, I want to be with you. No matter what happened, I still love you.” To hear those words from her lips, makes him almost jump in joy. For a moment he wanted to ask her, if he had heard her correctly.

“I love you too. If they ask me, I will deny the wings until they take you back as well.”

“What if I do not want the wings back?”

“Then I will stay here with you and leave the pathetic life of a human being with you.” Y/N laughs at his words. “I am already pathetically in love. I will deny the wings if you want me to.”

“Are we even able to deny them?”

“I do not know. I never met someone who has been in this position.”

“Do not make me regret of trusting you again.”, she warns as she looks into his eyes.

“Y/N. Tell me how to prove it and I will.”

“We will go on dates this week. We will live like a real couple. If one of us feels like it is not meant for the other one, we will tell the other person honestly what we feel.”

“Deal. Love you.” Y/N places her arms around his neck before she places a long kiss on his lips.

“Love you too, you idiot.”

“A way to kill a mood.”

“Just shut up.”

* * *

A week has passed since they talked about everything. Whilst Y/N was getting the most important groceries for cooking, Chanyeol decides to work on the files for work. Even though it is Saturday, Y/N and Chanyeol decided to work a little ahead of their work for Monday. He is sure that he did not hear the front door, but it sounds as there would be somebody walking up and down in the living room. Chanyeol starts to worry as he does not hear her voice nor her high heels. “Y/N? Are you back?” As he hears no answer and no further footsteps, he decides to take a look for himself.

“No, I am not Y/N.”, a man’s voice said.  Chanyeol immediately turns around and to his shock, he sees his former boss in front of him. “Good to see that you are doing well. I had my doubts but you are doing very well as a human.”

“I would like to say thank you, but I guess you are not here just to tell me that in person.”

“Chanyeol, I came to congratulate you.”

“Congratulate me? What for?”

“Congratulations. You are coming back to us.”

“I am?”, Chanyeol wonders as he tries to process the situation. “What about Y/N? When will she get her wings back?”

“Y/N, will not come back. She will not get her wings.”

“I do not want to leave without her. Either both of us or none of us. I do not want the wings if I have to leave without her.”

“Do not be silly. I know how much you want your wings. By the way, we kept our eyes on you two. Every conversation, every confession. But there are differences. Some differences are too big. Y/N, she does not fit our standard and what we are standing for.”

“What are you trying to say? I am not leaving her behind. You said that if she does nothing wrong, she will be able to get her wings back! You lied to me!”,  Chanyeol yells as his anger gets the best of him.

“That is not your choice. She lost her wings, because she let her protégée down. You had to proof that your heart as a guardian angel is still on the right spot. You have proven it to us. The few powers we have given her, will be taken from her once you are back. Therefore, you are coming back with me.” The pain on his shoulders start to become stronger each second. When the pain becomes too strong, he drops to his knees.

“Argh!”, he screams in pain. “Why does my back hurt so much? What are you doing to me?”

“No one said, getting your wings back does not hurt, or did no one talk to you about that part?”  Chanyeol supports himself with his palms on the ground as the pain goes through his body. It felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes until the pain stopped. As  Chanyeol gets back up, he takes a look at his wings. “Huh, look at that! Your wings have even become bigger.”

“I do not care because I will not go! At least let me talk with Y/N before you decide for me!”

“There is no time for it. Chanyeol, understand that your wings grew.”

“I do not care about my wings right now!”

“Then let me know what you care about at this very moment? What is on your mind right now?”

“I have to speak with Y/N.”

“Forget it. She will not see you anymore.” As the realization hits Chanyeol, he starts to cry.

“Am I not even allowed to talk with her anymore?” His boss shakes his head before he places his hand on his shoulder. “Give me just one last moment! I beg you, just a chance to say goodbye.”

“She is not able to see you anymore.” That is when  Chanyeol notices, he is right. Y/N would no longer be able to see him. “Humans cannot see us.” He hates it. Never would he thought that he would not want to be a guardian angel. His mind starts to turn what might be happening if she comes home and he would not be there. What she might be thinking after their conversation of last week. The more he thinks about what might will go through her mind, the more his worries grew.

“No! That is not fair!”,  Chanyeol yells angrily. “Take my wings! I do not want them if I cannot communicate with her!”, he screams even louder.

“I will not take your wings from you again. We are allowing you, to visit her whenever you want but you are not able to talk with her nor to take her pain.”

“Who is her guardian angel? Let me talk with her guardian angel.”

“She will not get one.”

“Why? She cannot be without one, especially when I am not there for her.”, he requests as his tears fill his eyes again. “She needs one. Please-”

“That is enough!  Chanyeol , you are a guardian angel. Behave like one! You know why she is punished like that. Do you I have to remember you?”, he says. “She could not save her protégée because something blocked her from her job. If she is not able to focus on her job, how many will have to die until it does not happen anymore? It is a guardian angel’s job to make sure that nothing bad happens to each individual protégée.”

“Her protégée died because of mine! Because I did not inform any authority about the plans my protégée had. It is my fault! Why are you punishing her for it?”

“These are the rules. She took the blame for you, which makes her guilty. Guilty guardian angels are losing their wings and they get no guardian angel once their human.” Almost on cue, Y/N comes through the door with the groceries. Even though, Chanyeol is standing directly in front of her, she walks past him as he would not be there. Her eyes search the room for Chanyeol, but as she does not see him, she clears her throat.

“Chanyeol? Are you home? I brought some food for later. I know we wanted to go out to have a real date but movie marathon with our favorite food does not sound bad, right? We only need to cook it.”, she says loudly as she unpacks her stuff. As she hears no answer, she walks towards the bed room. “Chanyeol, are you even here? Somehow, I am not able to feel you… I think I need some kisses to fill up my power...”, she jokes as she steps towards the desk on which Chanyeol worked on before.

“I am here!”,  Chanyeol says as he tries to touch her shoulder but his touch is going through her body. “I am  right here... Please, feel me!”

“She cannot see you nor hear you, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol ignores his boss as he keeps on following her through the apartment. He tries his best to make her feel as he would be there, but it does not seem to work on her this time. “You are not her personal guardian angel. Chanyeol, you cannot make her feel like you are present.”

“Where are you?”, she asks once more as she walks into the next room. “Weird...”, she mumbles. As she cannot find him, she calls him on his mobile phone. When she hears his phone, she follows the tone until she finds the mobile phone on the coffee table. “Why would he leave without his phone?”, she wonders as a dozen thoughts fill her mind.

“Y/N, I am here.”,  Chanyeol cries as he tries to touch her again. “Feel my closeness, please.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, that was funny. Now show yourself!”, Y/N says loudly as she sits down on the kitchen counter.  Chanyeol’s eyes are still following every step that she takes. Every hand movement. No matter how hard he thinks about a solution for his problem, he seems to not be able to find a solution. A deep sigh is leaving his lips as he places his hands next to her hips on the kitchen counter as he steps in front of her. Even though their faces are very close, she seems to be not able to feel him at all.

“Stop trying to show her that you are still here!”,  Chanyeol’s boss scolds as he tries to turn Chanyeol away from her. “You are not doing a favor for yourself if you stay around any longer.” Chanyeol refuses to turn to him even though his hand has a strong grip on  Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Are you deaf? Is that your problem?”,  Chanyeol yells in anger as he pushes his hand off of his body. “I will not go! How often do I have to repeat myself to get it through your thick skull?”

“Sooner or later she will understand why she is not able to feel you anymore. I mean, if she did not notice it already.” Depressed by Chanyeol’s reaction, he leans against the dinner table with his hands in his pockets. That his boss would not care, would not be new to  Chanyeol but this kind of behavior that he is showing at the moment, makes him want to jump through the roof in anger. 

“See, this is something I do not understand! You always mention about how correct we have to be and how we have to behave and all you do is the opposite! How can you be so damn cold?”

“ Chanyeol , have I not been patient until now? You are a guardian angel, remember that. You only have one priority and newsflash. That priority is not her. Look, we have plans for you-”

“I do not care what you plan for me! Look at her! Is that what you want? She is confused and sad. Is that how we treat humans now?”

“She is a fallen one. She has no rights to-”

“No rights? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Watch your tone!”, his boss screams in a very low but warning tone.

“I have enough of this bullshit! No matter who you will give to me, I will not care.”

“You will.”  Chanyeol’s eyes keep scanning his boss’ face multiple times until his boss steps closer to him. “You want to let an innocent human get hurt because you did not want to be there for them? What if it is a kid that you could have saved and you did not do anything to help it. Not only will you greet a soul, you will also let its family suffer.” Disappointed Chanyeol sighs as he looks back at Y/N who is starring at her fingers. “You are better than that. Leave her. Your priority is to help those in need and to prevent harm.”

“What is this then? If that is my job, what are we doing to her?”

“She is a fallen-”

“A fallen angel. Got it! But she is human now. Does she have no right in any kind of way?”,  Chanyeol wonders as he takes a few steps away from her.

“She lost her right. You know the rules by now.”

“Stop repeating yourself! You only repeat what others had taught you! You have no soul, no heart.”

“ Chanyeol ...”, Y/N sighs as she opens the fridge. Her voice got  Chanyeol’s attention immediately. She might be looking at the ingredients in her fridge but nothing looks appetizing to her. Quickly, she closes the door of the fridge and looks through her living room. “Was I so wrong to give you a chance?”, she asks as she feels her tears creeping up in her eyes. “I am such an idiot...”

“No, for the love of god! Y/N, I love you.”, he says as she passes him. “I am right here! Y/N-” He stops his words as he watches her picking up his jacket. The way she is looking at it, makes it clear to him. She is losing the last connection to him. This one connection to make it possible for her to figure out where he is. Y/N might have not noticed it yet, but  Chanyeol already knows, it will be completely gone soon. The fear of how she will react to the new situation worries him.

“Please, just give me one last chance to say goodbye.”,  Chanyeol begs his boss as he walks to Y/N again.

“I cannot do that. She will have to get over it. She has to get over you and she must do it by herself.”

“I do not want her to get over me! I want to be with her.”

“I heard your conversations. You are a guardian angel, not a human. We told you, you cannot have what she is craving for. I thought we made it clear to you.”

“What is so wrong in wanting to have a family with someone?”,  Chanyeol asks as he breaks into tears. “I finally have her back only for you to rip her out of my arms again. Is it fun to you? Does it bring you joy to see her like this? Can you sleep well at night if you treat someone like you treat us?”

“Not everybody becomes a guardian angel, Chanyeol. You should be thankful to be one. Stop complaining.”

“But I am not happy with your choice! Look at her. Look at her! She is holding my clothes and smells my perfume... She probably thinks that I left her!”

“Let her think that. Y/N needs to get over you. She needs to move on.”

“No! I promised to stay with her.” Y/N puts  Chanyeol’s jacket on as she walks into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Almost powerless, she checks on the rooms again. This time she even opens every closet to see if he tries to prank her as strange feeling is filling up her body.

“Where in the hell are you?”, she asks herself as she steps back into the living room to lie down on the couch.  Chanyeol knees down in front of her as he sees the tears on her face. His hand is moving along her face, but she still cannot feel him. Even though he is able to feel her, which is usually not possible, it feels strange to him as she does not response. Usually, it is not possible for only an angel to feel the human’s body and the human is not able to feel an angel. But for whatever reason, it is possible this time and even though it makes  Chanyeol wonder why but for now he is happy that he can at least still feel her. “I cannot feel you anymore.”, she confesses as a tear escapes her eye. “I am not your guardian angel anymore...” The realization hits her very hard as her eyes move along the empty room.  Chanyeol wants to hug her so badly and to tell her that everything will be fine. Frustrated about the situation, he turns to his boss one more time.

“I need to read her mind. Please, give me at least this ability.”,  Chanyeol begs. “Stop standing there and help me! You are supposed to help your angels, now help me! Give me the  possibility to read her mind.”

“Only guardian angels are able to read their protégée’s mind. Not even I can do it.” Those words sound like a lie to him. It angers him even more the longer he thinks about how things will turn out from this point. His anger starts to build up even more the longer he sees the unbothered face of his boss.

“Why do you make her suffer? If you do not want to take her back, why did you tell me that she could come back? Why did you lie to me?”, Chanyeol yells as he steps in front of him.

“We did not mean to make her suffer by giving  you  your wings back. You knew from the beginning that you could gain them back.”

“I also thought you would give hers back too! That is what you told me! She took the fault from someone else and made it her own. If that does not sound like a good heart, then what does? I cannot stand her crying because of me. I said to her that I will stay with her. How am I supposed to keep my promise when you do not let me be there for her?” His boss says nothing as he takes  Chanyeol’s arm as he starts to fight him. “Leave me! No! I want to stay here!” The more Chanyeol tries to fight his boss, the more power seems to leave his body. 

“The longer you fight me, the weaker you get. Did you forget about that as well?”

“I fucking hate what you stand for! You are so cold blooded!”,  Chanyeol yells. “There is nothing angelic about you! Nothing!” With a fast move,  Chanyeol tries to use the chance to kick his boss. Apparently, he misses him but he hits the table instead. In fact, he hit the table so hard that the mug is dropping off the coffee table.

“Argh!”, Y/N yells as she hears the sound. “ Chanyeol ?” Her eyes are scanning the living room but disappointed she notices that nothing has changed. 

“Why am I still able to do that but not touch her?”

“Because you are still having a connection to her. Once it is broken, you should not be able to do that again.”

“ Chanyeol ?”, Y/N asks as she steps away from the coffee table. “Are you here?” 

“Let me tell her just somehow, anyhow that I am here.” 

“Stop this begging. It does not suit you.”

“She already noticed that I hit the table-”

“I dare you, if you have become a guardian angel again, leave and never come back.”, Y/N commands as her voice starts to break. As soon as the words left her lips, she notices what she just said. Of course, she did not want him to be gone but to know that she will not be able to hold him or kiss him, makes it even harder for her to accept the situation.

“Y/N, I know you do not mean it!”,  Chanyeol says as she cleans up the broken mug.

“I do not know if you can hear me, but if you do, listen closely. You said you would stay but you are not keeping your word. I do not know if you had a choice but if you are deciding to leave, do not ever come back.”, Y/N yells as she changes the jacket to wear her own to head out into the night. As the door falls shut behind her,  Chanyeol starts to feel cold as he feels the goosebumps growing on his arms. That is not a good sign and  Chanyeol hopes that it is not what he thinks that it might be.

“Your connection is gone.”, his boss comments. “You are ready to go.”

“Our connection? She will be back any minute-”

“You might be only able to imagine it but I can feel how her heart is breaking apart. The anger towards you is getting stronger which makes it easier for me to take you with me. You can come back every now and then if you do your duty properly, but now it is time to return.”  Chanyeol’s eyes are still fixated at the door as his tears are dripping off his jaw. “Come on, it is time to go home.” Before  Chanyeol can even react, he is taken back. Back to where he hoped to be with Y/N in the end.

* * *

The cold wind feels even colder on her cheeks as her tears keep on escaping her eyes. There is one place, one place on which she could be alone. Yes, of course she could have stayed in her apartment and calm down. But there is this nice little spot in the park with so many different beautiful flowers which scent makes you forget about stress. Nobody would be there around this time of the day anyway. As she finds the bench on which she usually would sit on, she drops herself onto it. With her elbows placed on her knees and her eyes hidden behind the palm of her hands, she lets go of all the pain. That she would not be able to feel him anymore, seemed like not a big deal to her at first, but now, she wishes to be able to do it again. Y/N does not know for how long she might be sitting there, but a little cry of a cat is getting her attention. As it became darker, it has become harder to see if she is looking in the right direction. The more she hears the cat cry, the more scared she becomes. Y/N is not scared of the cat, but about the cat. It sounded as it was really in pain and the  longer she would hear the cries, the more her it aches her. Thankfully, the torch light on her phone is strong enough for her to keep looking for the cat. Just as she felt like giving up, she could see a pair of yellow eyes looking at her between some pink flowers. 

“Hey. It is okay.”, Y/N says calmly to relax the cat. “Nobody is doing anything to you.” Just as she thought that it must be a grey-red cat, she notices the fur is covered with blood. “It is going to be okay, kitty. Just stay right there!” Y/N starts to curse herself for wearing these kind of shoes as she tries to get to the cat. “Why are you sitting so far within the flowers, huh?”, Y/N wonders as she steps carefully within the flowers. Just one step and she would have the cat in her arm. Just one step and she could take a closer look. “Oh, you are such a kind cat.”, Y/N says as she holds her hand out for the cat to smell on hers. It surprises her that the cat is coming closer by itself. The first thing that she notices is that something must had happened to its back leg. The cat might walk to her, but she is not using her back leg. “Good kitty.” Y/N pets the cat a few times before she decides to pick it up. “Let’s get you to a vet, pretty one.” Carefully, she steps out of the flowers to walk towards the next close taxi stand.

* * *

As soon as she was in the animal clinic, she notices that the waiting room is completely empty. Nervously, she walks towards the receptionist who seemed to have not registered that Y/N came into the building. 

“Excuse me.”, Y/N says quietly as she knocks on the table. 

“Yes?”, the receptionist asks nicely as she keeps looking between the cat and Y/N. “How can I help you?”

“I found this cat and I think it is hurt.”

“Did you really find the cat or is it yours? I am  sorry , but we have these kinds of excuses every now and then.”

“I found it in the park. I would have not noticed it if it would have not cried so loud.”

“Alright.”, the receptionist says as she takes out a folder and a clipboard. “Please fill out the form.”, she says as she holds the clipboard towards Y/N. Y/N takes a look at it and looks directly back at the lady immediately. 

“How am I supposed to know its name or age? I am sorry, but I cannot give any information about it.”

“If you do not have the information, please note your name and number. In some cases, we call the people who found an animal when there is a  possibility to adopt the animal they had found.”

“I am not planning on adopting an animal... May you could check on the cat first before I make such a big decision?”

“Sure.”, the receptionist says as she gets around the counter to take a closer look at the cat. “I guess my question will be for nothing, but maybe you do know who the owner is?” 

“I apparently have no clue to who she could belong to... I never saw her there before either.” Almost on cue, a man walks towards them with a smile on his face. A nice and calming smile which seems to disappear as soon as he sees the blood on the cat.

“The last patient of the day. You are a real beauty.”, the vet says as he continues to pet the cat’s head. The man does not even look up at Y/N as he continues to talk to the cat. “Sorry, animals always get my first attention. I am Kim Junmyeon. I am the vet of this clinic. I guess this beauty needs some help?” As he studies her face, he sees the sadness in her eyes which makes him kind of wonder what might had happened. The longer he waits for an answer, the more he notices that something must be off. “Give me the paper please. I will do this paper work with this lady in the exam room.” The receptionist nods as she hands him the paper. With a lot of care, he takes the cat from her and takes the paper. Even though she gave the cat to the vet, she felt like as she could not let the cat go just like that. Junmyeon realizes how Y/N starts to think hard as she wrinkles her forehead. “Miss, please come with me.”

“This is not my cat.”, she explains to him quietly.

“ But you brought her even though it is not your cat?”

“Yes.”

“Even though she is not your cat, do you think you can help me to keep her calm? The cat seems to trust you.” Y/N looks at the cat for a moment. Yes, it seemed to trust her and she wants the cat to get help but, something inside of her mind is telling her to leave the cat. Her eyes wander to Junmyeon who is still waiting patiently for her to answer.

“I just feel sorry for the cat...”

“I know, but let’s check on her before we think any negative thing, okay?”,  Junmyeon says as he starts to walk. Y/N follows him to door which is widely open. “Ladies first.”, Junmyeon comments as he waits for her to enter the exam room first. “Take a seat.” Y/N’s eyes do not leave the cat for a moment as he places her on the silver table.

“Alright. Did you see how the injury happened?”

“No, I only heard it cry. I followed the sound and then I found it within the flowers.”

“Within flowers? I hope they were as pretty as you.”, he jokes as he smiles at her. When she starts to blush, he turns back to the cat. As he moves his hands along the cat’s back leg, the cat starts to turn and to hit him with its paw. “Okay, I will need to do an x-ray. Please, wait here.” Y/N nods as she sinks into her chair. “It is fine. Hey, calm down.”,  Junmyeon says in a soft voice to the cat. He might be in a separate room, but Y/N is still able to hear him speak. “Come on. You were just so calm a minute ago.” Driven by pure curiosity, Y/N walks into the x-ray room.  Junmyeon’s arm has some fresh cuts along his hands and forearms. 

“I am sorry, I know I am not allowed to come inside an x-ray room during an x- ray but maybe I can help you? You said that she seems calm around me.”

“I would appreciate your help. Could you hold her like that?” Y/N nods as she replaces his hands with hers.

“Of course.”, she answers him as she watches the cat’s facial expression.  Junmyeon seems to be right, as the cat starts to calm down whilst Y/N keeps holding her down.

“Do not be scared, I need to put this protection on you.”, he comments as he puts the protection on her.

“Protection?”

“Yes. The x-ray could be negative to your body if we do not protect it correctly.” Y/N nods as he puts something that looks like a stiff apron around her waist. “Keep her like this.”, he tells as he walks to the computer. The short flashlight almost scared Y/N as she keeps on holding the cat in  place. “You can hold her in your arms again. We have to go back to the exam room.” On their way back to the other room,  Junmyeon gets stopped by his receptionist. 

“Mister Kim. Do you need me to stay longer? Otherwise I would leave now.”

“Huh?”, he wonders as he looks at the clock on the wall. “Already so late? Yes, of course. Just go home and lock the door when you leave. I will need a little longer, the leg does not look good.”

“It looked very skinny as well.”

“I guess it got abandoned or ran away. It is very calm around her but not that much around me. But maybe it is because it is a female.”, he jokes which makes his receptionist laugh.

“Are you not used to it by now? No cat really likes you.”

“Some do.”

“Yeah, the kittens but only until they become adults.”

“Okay.”, he laughs. “Get home safely.”

“Good night, sir.”, she says as she grabs her bag. As he looks at the x-ray photos one more time, he sighs deeply. From where Y/N is sitting at, she can see how disappointed  Junmyeon seems to be. The way he shakes his head and the way his eyes changed, makes it clear that something is wrong. As the worries about the cat becomes stronger, she starts to hold the cat even closer to her chest.

“Why are you shaking your head this much?”, Y/N asks as  Junmyeon comes back into the room.

“Honestly, it does not look good. I will have to check for a chip, the owner should be informed quickly.”

“So bad?”

“The leg is shattered and that just does not happen after landing incorrectly after a jump from somewhere very high. She can walk, but it is definitely in pain.”

“Are you trying to say you think, that she had been hurt on purpose?”

“Maybe. Could also have been a car. No one except of the cat will ever know.”, he answers as he checks for a chip. “No chip... Sorry, kitty.”  Junmyeon pets the cat’s head as he starts to think who could take care of this cat for the healing process.

“What is going to happen with the cat?”

“I guess, I have to build up my apartment for tonight. As she needs someone who can give her some quiet space, I will have to find a foster care for her. I cannot take her with me to the clinic every day especially as long as she is in that state.”

“I wanted to cook earlier today. I mean, some meat and vegetables. Are cats allowed to eat that? I could take her. I need distraction anyway...”

“If it is cooked and seasoned, no. Do you still have some raw meat at home?”

“Yes.”

“Then you could  put them into boiling water and give it to her like that. Are you prepared to take a cat in?”

“No.”, she answers disappointed. “I doubt that the shops are still open...”

“We have some stuff here. Litter boxes, toys, cat tower. They are actually for foster care but if you want to foster it, I could give it to you. I will put them in my car and I can drive you home, if it is okay.”

“That is okay.” Y/N listens to the purr of the cat before she looks back at him. “What will you do about the leg though?”

“I will call a friend of mine who does such complicated surgeries.” Y/N nods as she looks at the clipboard. “Well, as I do not know your name, I think it is time for the paper work.”

* * *

“That is a very nice apartment.”,  Junmyeon compliments as he places all the stuff that she would need for the cat on the ground.

“Thank you.”, she says as she places the animal carrier in the living room. “I am sorry, it looks a bit messy.”

“It is alright. Mine does not look much better at the moment.”, he says as he keeps looking around. “A roommate is living here as well?”, he wonders as he sees Chanyeol’s jacket.

“Uhm, no.”, she answers in a sad voice. “This person used to live here.”  Junmyeon nods as he turns back to the stuff for the cat.

“I am sorry. It is not my place to ask you...” Junmyeon does not need long to understand that her sadness must come from someone who this piece of cloth belonged too. “I did not mean to... Sorry... Uhm, where do you want to have the cat tower at? It is a small one. It could fit right over there. Do you want it over there?”

“Looks fine to me.”, she agrees as she fills the water bowl for the cat. Not a lot of thoughts are crossing her mind as she fills the litter box which she places in her bathroom until she hears the cat again. “What will the surgery process be like for her?”, she wonders as she watches the cat leaving its animal carrier.

“Hard to say. As I said, I will contact a colleague of mine to make a plan to have the best surgery for her. It will not be an easy surgery.”, he explains to her as he finishes the cat tower. “I think that should be tight enough. I will leave the tools here in case I did not tighten them well enough.”  Junmyeon watches Y/N’s cooking skills as she prepares the meat for the cat. “I envy the cat. It smells delicious.”

“If you like, I still have some cooked food in the fridge. I have not eaten yet either.” Even though  Junmyeon feels like leaving, he decides to stay for a meal.

“I would really like too. I skipped the lunch today, I guess I should take you on your offer.” Y/N nods as she starts to take the food out of the fridge to warm it up. “This cat seems to have lived inside, definitely not a stray.”

“How come that you are so sure about it?”, Y/N wonders as she warms up the food in her oven.

“Look at its movements. I mean, if you ignore her injury, she feels very confident.”

“I still do not know how to name her...”

“Sometimes good names take some time.”, he says as she prepares the table. “That looks really good.”

“I hope you will like it.”  Junmyeon waits for Y/N to sit down first before he takes the other chair. The food did not look that good but it looked at least as it would be eatable. “Thank you, Ms. Y/L/N. You are a good cook.”,  Junmyeon compliments after his first  bite. It might not look like the best five-star menu but it tastes like it could be a  three-star meal.

“I do not think that we must speak formal. Just call me Y/N.”

“Then just call me Junmyeon then.”, he smiles. 

“I did not even notice that she is already asleep.”, she tells him as she watches how slowly the cat was breathing. 

“It will be good to have her around whilst going over breakup.”, Junmyeon comments.

“I, I did not break up with anybody.”  Junmyeon looks quickly back at Y/N as he notices how wrong he must have been.

“Oh, sorry. I am so sorry. I just thought because of the sadness in your eyes that-”

“It is alright. But you are kind of right, I am a little heart broken right now. It is okay, really. I am fine. Heartaches never lasts long, right?”

“It depends on why your heart broke.” As soon as these words leave  Junmyeon’s lips, he would like to hit himself. 

“Maybe you are right.”

“Alright. I have to go home now. If you need anything about this cat or if you have any questions, call me.”,  Junmyeon offers as he hands her his business card. “Thank you for the great dinner.”

“You are very welcome.”, she says as she closes the door behind him. Slowly, she walks to the cat to take a closer look at her to see how deeply she truly sleeps. “Now it is just you and me.”, Y/N says as she pets the cat.

“I am here too, Y/N.”,  Chanyeol says as he finally is able to return to the apartment. A smile appears on his lips as he is finally able to see her in front of him. Just to smell her perfume is enough for him to make him feel as he would be home. Whilst she is getting ready for bed, he holds his hand above the cat to absorb some of its pain. “At least, that is something I am still able to do...”, he tells himself.  Chanyeol walks to the bedroom in hope that she would be already done with her shower. Just as he was about to sit down on the edge of her bed, he can hear how Y/N is coming closer to her room. Helplessly, he watches how she puts the blanket over her body.

“Good night,  Chanyeol .” In surprise, he walks closer to her. “Wherever you are, come back. I am missing you already.”, she says as she starts to cry.  Chanyeol's heart hurts so painfully as he touches her face to wipe her tears off her face. To his surprise, he is able to feels her warm skin but apparently, he is not able to wipe off the tears.

“I wished you could feel me... I will be with you until you fall asleep, okay? Good night, Y/N.”

* * *

As  Junmyeon walks into his exam room, he did not expect anybody in there. In matter of fact, he did not expect to see who he is seeing in the middle of the room. “Uh, you got your wings back. Lucky bastard.”,  Junmyeon says loudly as he closes the door. “Seems like you found me again.”

“Took me some time to track your trace, but I am glad that she found you,  Junmyeon . ”,  Chanyeol says as he checks out the exam room. “You got some nice things in here... I did not know that you care about animals that much.”

“What do you need from me?”

“Why do you think I need something from you?”

“Because that is the only time you visit me. Spit it out.”

“Y/N, she cannot see me anymore since I got my wings.”

“Uh, I see. The lady from last night...”

“Yes, that is her. Look, I need you to be the messenger between us.”

“I do not know what it seems like to you what I am doing here but I am actually working.”

“You are the only one I know who can see me and who is able to talk to her.”

“Even if it is just me who can see you, do not appear here. Can you not just come by later when nobody is around? I have people with their animals waiting for me.”

“I also wanted to know why you are very human even though there are wings on your back… What is up with that?”

“Sometimes it is the best to not know everything.”,  Junmyeon sighs as he starts his computer.

“What is your deal with Y/N?”,  Chanyeol wonders. “Did you send a cat on her way or do you have any other power that I do not know of?”

“Let’s discuss this later . I have to call up a guy I know for the surgery of the cat that she found and I have patients in the waiting room .”

“Yeah, yeah. We can talk later or we can talk now.”

“No matter how old you get, will you ever stop doing that?”

“I do not know what you are talking about.”

“ Of course, you do not.”

“So, why are there wings on your back?”

“I did not want to be a guardian angel anymore. I become an angel for animals.”

“You mean human...?”

“Only to those who cannot see angels.”

“So, you are still one? Those wings are not imaginary, right?”

“Stop asking so many stupid questions, will you?”

“You know that the cloth on her couch belonged to me, didn’t you?”

“I can sense your scent miles away.”

“Then you need to help me.”

“Helping you?”

“Yes! Look, I give you a message and-”

“Stop right there, nobody is allowed to know that I am still an angel.”

“But only her would know.”

“You are absolutely crazy...”,  Junmyeon says as he turns to Chanyeol.

“Sir. Your next patient is ready-”, his receptionist stops to speak immediately as she notices that Junmyeon is speaking. “Am I disturbing you at the moment?”, the receptionist asks as she looks around the room. “Did you just speak with somebody else?”

“Oh, that! I was on the phone with someone.”

“Liar.”,  Chanyeol comments.

“Shut it.”,  Junmyeon says whispery annoyed as he scratches the back of his head. Even though he tried to stay quiet, his receptionist still could hear him.

“ Excuse me?”

“Not you.” The receptionist looks confused at him. Her looks look almost as she would like to call him crazy. “Please, bring me my next patient.”

“Sure…”, she tells him as she looks around one more time.

“She thinks you have become mad.”

“Not as mad as you are making me right now. Can’t you come back later?” The knock from the door interrupts  Junmyeon as he turns to the door. 

“Just let the next patient in. I cannot wait to see you at work.”,  Chanyeol says with a smile on his face.

“I dare you to do anything stupid!”

“Just go on. Do not let the patient wait.”  Junmyeon studies him for a moment before he looks back at the door. “Come in.”

“Hello, Mr. Kim.”

“Oh, what a joy. Hello. If that is not the biggest diva of all the chihuahuas I have ever seen.”, he jokes. The owner of the dog starts to laugh as her dog starts to show his teeth. What she does not notice is that it is  Chanyeol who is provoking the dog.  Junmyeon wishes to say something but she would call him crazy if he would say anything to someone, she is not able to see. 

“I must warn you, she is very, well… I would say she has a character which is hard to train. Today she shows a very bad side of hers.”  Junmyeon does not wonder way as he has to watch how  Chanyeol is blowing the air through its fur.

“Oh really? Do you have muzzle for this pretty Chihuahua with you?” The owner nods as she looks through her bag.

“Shall I anger it?  Junmyeon , can I see how you get  bitten by a feisty little dog?”

“I dare you.”,  Junmyeon warns before he notices the confused look of the dog’s owner. “I mean, I dare that your dog will not bite me.”  Junmyeon watches as  Chanyeol starts to blow air on the dog’s face again. “It is alright doggy. Nobody is blowing some kind of air onto you nor anything similar.

“Shall I keep provoking the dog, Junmyeon?”,  Chanyeol asks chokingly which makes  Junmyeon sigh.

“I do not know what’s wrong with her. We only came for the regular shot but she is acting weird since we came inside the room...” Oh, how much  Junmyeon would like to tell her that he knows why but he just cannot tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

Junmyeon could not be any gladder as his shift is finally coming to an end. Working as a vet is stressful enough most of the time, even without having Chanyeol around. It was even harder for him as he had to remind himself that he is the only one who can see Chanyeol. Even when Chanyeol behaves mischievous every single time. Taking care of the animals whilst listening to their owners and having to make sure that Chanyeol is not doing anything to provoke the animals, has turned out to be even harder than he had imagined it to be. Only a wave with his arm in exhaustion is possible for Junmyeon, as he sees his receptionist coming into the exam room. Her jacket and her purse are in one hand as she waves back with the free hand of hers. Her face shows compassion as she takes a second to look at him before she starts to speak. 

“Mister Kim? Are you alright?”, she asks worried. 

“Uhm... Yeah. Yeah, I think so.”, he answers as he slides down on his chair a little more. “It has been a very busy day.” She nods at his words but his words are not really giving her the feeling of it being the truth. 

“Mister Kim, may I can ask you something?”, she wonders. Normally, she would keep her questions strictly business, but she could not help but wonder, if her boss is truly doing okay. Especially, as some people talked with her about his weird behavior today. They mentioned that he looked at a wall or a chair with a facial expression that parents would give their kids if they are not able to scold them loudly in that moment. The weird behavior before their shift started, also stayed on her mind as she noticed that there was no phone near Junmyeon when he meant he was talking to someone on the phone. 

“Of course. Is something wrong?” She licks her lips nervously as she wonders if it would be okay for her to ask him what she is about to ask. For a moment, she says nothing as she takes a deep breath. Her actions are making Junmyeon nervous even though he is trying to not let it show. 

“Not directly. I mean, I know you are a very hard-working young man, but is something currently wrong? I do not mean to step on your feet with asking you this, but I am getting worried about you.”, his receptionist explains. 

“Yes!”, Chanyeol cheers as he leans his elbows painfully on Junmyeon shoulders. “She thinks you have gone insane. Tsk, you only have one employee and she thinks you are crazy. No wonder by your pale skin.” It takes a lot of willpower for him to not jump up just to throw a 'my face says it all'-look at Chanyeol. A deep long breath escapes Junmyeon’s lips as he moves his upper body to feel less pain which is caused from the elbows of Chanyeol. 

“Sir, your face... It looks like you are in pain. Are you alright?” Junmyeon nods as he leans forward quickly. As Junmyeon moves his body forward, Chanyeol loses his hold and trips to the side. Even though he tries to grab onto the chair, he misses the arm of the chair as well as Junmyeon’s arm. With the wind that Chanyeol body’s is producing through the small fall, a few sheets on Junmyeon’s table start to move. “Mister Kim, maybe you should walk away from your desk for a moment and just go home to rest.” 

“Nothing to worry about.”, Junmyeon says as he looks at Chanyeol who is just getting back on his feet. “It is nice to know that you are worried about me but I can promise you, I am doing just fine. I am just a little sleep deprived.” 

“Damn! I hit my head...”, Chanyeol announces loudly as he gets up. “That hurts! How can it hurt so bad? I should be immune to pain...” 

“Ugh, a spider!”, Junmyeon states as he steps with full force on Chanyeol toes. 

“Argh! Did you lose your mind? Is that some kind of revenge? My head hurts enough on its own, no need to step on my foot! What the hell is wrong with you?”, Chanyeol wonders as he pushes Junmyeon’s foot off of him. “That hurt even more!” A small laughter escapes Junmyeon’s lips as he watches Chanyeol checking on his foot. The worries in his employee’s face started to become more irritated than worried as she watches him laughing whilst his eyes look towards the floor where the spider was meant to be. As Junmyeon notices the changes on her face, he clears his throat and looks at her with a neutral facial expression again. 

“Like I said. I am only a little sleep deprived. A few hours of sleep and I will be doing just as good as I usually would.” 

“If you say so, Mister Kim. Have a nice evening!”, she tells him slowly with a smile as she leaves his room. Junmyeon hurries to the door to have a better possibility to hear her locking the front door. As he hears her locking the door, he turns back towards his office with a darken face expression. 

“What were you thinking?”, Chanyeol scolds as soon as Junmyeon turns around. 

“That was quick! Did you not just stand over there?” 

“I am in front of you now or am I not? So, how does it matter how fast I got to where?” 

“Good point.”, Junmyeon confesses as another sigh leaves his lips. “If you do this to me again, I promise I will flip out on you!” 

“What are you talking about? You stepped on my foot, if I am allowed to remind you on that.” 

“Every single damn thing that you have done today, Chanyeol! I am talking about every little thing that you have done all day long. Every single annoyance that you see as an alright thing to do, is driving me crazy.” 

“Aww, is the vet angry?”, Chanyeol asks teasingly. The longer Chanyeol laughs, the less happy does Junmyeon look like. The narrowed eyebrows and the darken eyes were already strongly visible but now he can even see the wrinkles on Junmyeon’s forehead. The laughter of Chanyeol is starting to disappear as he does not want to anger him a lot more. 

“You are really about to make me literally crazy, huh?” 

“Come on! It was fun. Two dogs have almost bitten you and the most cats in here wanted to rip off you face. Such a thankful job you’ve got there.” 

“Whatever. I do not have the time for a coffee-talk.”, Junmyeon says as he grabs his shirt from his bag. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To my patient’s home.” 

“To a patient? I almost thought you would go on a date...” 

“No. I mean yes. Yes, I have to drive to a patient home and not to a date.”, Junmyeon says as he puts on the t-shirt from his bag that he hid beneath his table. “I have to check on an animal and I have talk with its owner about a solution that I have found.”, Junmyeon explains as he packs his previously worn t-shirt into the bag. 

“Are you going to Y/N?” A long deep breath leaves Junmyeon’s lips once more as he stops in front of Chanyeol. 

“Wherever I go, please for the love of god, do not follow me.” When Junmyeon sees Chanyeol nodding with his hands up, he decides to get to the car before Chanyeol might follow. Chanyeol watches him leave as he looks up to the ceiling. 

“You might not want me there, but you can’t stop me from going there.”, he says calmly to himself with a smirk on his face.

* * *

“Yes, I have a solution and I think you will be okay with that.”, Junmyeon explains on his phone as he closes his eyes for a moment to give them some rest. “Y/N, one more thing. Is it okay if I come over to check on the cat? No, you do not have come to the clinic. I am already in my car. Nonsense, that is a part of my job. Okay, I see you then.” As the phone call ends, he moves his arm to the passenger seat to drop his phone without looking to the passenger seat but before he can drop his phone, somebody grabs his wrist. “Argh!”, Junmyeon screams in fear. It took him a few seconds to notice that the hand on his wrist belongs to Chanyeol. 

“What are you screaming for?”, Chanyeol wonders amused. “Look at that woman. What must she have been thinking when she sees you screaming in the car at nothing?” Carefully, Junmyeon looks around to see how many people might have witnessed the situation. “Embarrassing... Isn’t it? Huh, even her baby is looking in your direction.” Embarrassed, Junmyeon lowers his head. As the urge to get away from the parking lot grows within him, he turns the key to start the motor. As he drives off, he looks repeatedly at Chanyeol who is starring out of the window. 

“What are you smiling for?” 

“I just think it is funny.” 

“Everything is a joke to you... Typical you.” 

“Hey, not my fault if you do not even lock a car.” 

“You teleported yourself into my car! If I had locked it, it would have not helped much.” 

“I have not seeing you so angry since... Oh wow, that is long ago.”, Chanyeol comments as he realizes that he cannot even remember a situation in which Junmyeon had been angry at anything. 

“Have you not seen my facial expression all day?”, Junmyeon asks as he points at his own face. “What the hell do you want from me?” 

“I already told you. Be the messenger between me and Y/N.” 

“I can’t do that.” 

“You can.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can.” 

“No. I can’t help you.”, he repeats slowly. 

“Yes, you can and you will.” Carefully, Junmyeon stops the car at the line in front of the red traffic light. 

“For the last time, no! Stop annoying the hell out of me. Just stop asking me to help you! Sorry, but if you need help, find someone who could help you.” 

“Who? There is only you.” 

“Just shut up!” 

“Make me then.” 

“Chanyeol!” 

“Oh, oh. That driver looks madly at you.” Chanyeol says as he points at the car behind him. “You should have not screamed at him...” As Junmyeon looks out the window to see what Chanyeol is talking about, he can see a big guy getting out of his car. This guy would definitely fit the type of drivers you do not want to mess with. “Oh, he is getting out of the car now. Junmyeon, I hope you got some ice at home. You will need it when he is done with you.” 

“I only screamed at you!”, Junmyeon explains as he sees the man walking to the back of Junmyeon’s car. “Make sure, you are protecting me for whatever will come next!” 

“What do you-” Chanyeol stops to speak in the middle of his question immediately as he realizes that Junmyeon is starting to drive over the cross road by red light. “Junmyeon! Dude! You are about to kill yourself!”, Chanyeol screams as he tries to grab onto whatever he could grab. 

“I said protect me, not scream at me! What are you holding on for?” 

“Stop yelling at me too! Do you want to die? Do you have a death wish?” Junmyeon starts to laugh as he made it safely over the cross road. “What is so damn funny?” 

“Am I not allowed to laugh?” 

“You are more human than angel. Shouldn’t you be at least more careful?” 

“You have no clue what I am, do you?” 

“I asked you, but you did not answer me...” 

“You still remember the nine orders of angels?” 

“I know my spot on it. Why?” Chanyeol eyes widen as he continues to look out the windshield. “Wait a minute.”, Chanyeol says as he looks at the grinning face of Junmyeon. “Did you...? No way!” 

“Uhm, yes and hell yeah!” 

“When did you become number eight?” 

“First of all, not yet. At least not officially, but I am damn close. They already informed me that it might happen soon.” Chanyeol’s eyes narrow as he stares holes into Junmyeon’s head. “Are you speechless or is there another reason that you look at me the way you do?” 

“I thought you meant you already are...” 

“I am in the testing phase. If I am doing well, I will be on rank eight and you will not destroy my chance, you got me?” 

“I already thought they kicked you out as you are working like a human...” 

“That is the damn test phase.” 

“If that is the test phase, why are you not allowed to use your powers?” 

“Chanyeol, that is part of the test! It is to see how long we can last without our powers.” 

“But those we know never returned after the testing phase...” 

“They had other plans than to come back and be on rank eight probably.”, Junmyeon explains. “But that is not the point. The point is that I could destroy my chances by helping you and your little love spark.” 

“Don’t call her that.”, Chanyeol says annoyed. “Y/N has a name.” 

“I can’t believe that you two are finally hitting it off. How long did it actually take you? It feels like forever that you said that the two of you will be an official thing one day.” 

“I think it took me like twelve years to even speak to her.” Amused, Junmyeon shakes his head to the left and right. 

“Since when do you know that you are in love with her?”, Junmyeon wonders as he sees the smile on Chanyeol’s face. 

“By all honesty, when she learned how to use her wings. I stalked her a little because I did not want to miss her smile.”, he explains with an even brighter smile on his face. “Everywhere she was, I was hiding behind something just to watch her. I never told her about me watching her secretly though. She will call me crazy if she does.” 

“Must be like hell to be apart again, huh?” 

“I hate it. I even told her, if I have the chance to go back, I would take it. But I said in the end, I will not take the wings back if she does not either.” 

“She was okay with you being a guardian angel again? Seeing it from her point of view I would have thought that she does not want you to be one again...” 

“She does not want to go be an angel again nor did she want me to one again...”, Chanyeol sighs as he plays with his fingers. “Our boss did not give me any choice. I want her to happy but I do not know if it would make me happy. She wants a family, Junmyeon. A family with kids. Me as a father... I really want to give her whatever she desires, but that is not me...” 

“Oh, wow. I did not know that you already discussed these kinds of things.” 

“How could I ever be a dad? I would not be able to be a father... I am not even feeling like an adult who could take care of such a small human...” 

“You should have it in you. I mean, the parent skill.”, Junmyeon says as he parks the car near Y/N’s apartment. “Every angel does, even you. I am pretty sure about it.” 

“But how do I lose the wings to get back to her? I did not even want those wings back anyway.” 

“Up to you. You know the rules.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath as he watches Junmyeon taking off the seatbelt. “But if it is so troublesome to you, I can make my humanity work and you can watch her raising my child instead.”, Junmyeon says mockingly with a wink. 

“I dare you to even get close with her!” Junmyeon continues to laugh until he is not able to open the car door. He tries it repeatedly, but every single time it feels like it does not work at all. 

“Chanyeol, what are you doing? Unlock the damn door.” 

“Who is laughing now?”, Chanyeol comments with a grin on his face. 

“That is not funny!” Chanyeol ignores him as he teleports himself outside the car. 

“Come on, Junmyeon! Just open the door.” 

“I swear I am going to kill you!”, Junmyeon screams as he tries to open the door again. Chanyeol turns his head to the right side as he hears some footsteps. “Open the damn door!” 

“Y/N.”, Chanyeol says breathless as a smile forms on his face. He watches how she comes closer to Junmyeon’s car as he would be in trance. “Hey Junmyeon, somebody is coming towards you.” His voice has not been loud enough to beat the loudness of Junmyeon’s voice. 

“God damn it!”, he yells. A knock on the passenger window makes him want to take a look why Chanyeol would knock on the window. “What?” As he turns over, he can see Y/N with her finger up as she was just about to knock on his car window again. “Hey Y/N!” 

“Are you alright?”, she asks through the closed window. 

“Yeah it is just the door is not working...” 

“The door does not work?”, she asks as she tries the passenger door. “Uh, that one is still working.” 

“At least his smile is gone...”, Junmyeon mumbles as he gets out of the car. 

“I am sorry. What did you just say?” 

“Me? Nothing. I am just cursing at my car.”, he reassures as he climbs out of his car. “Thanks for opening it for me.” 

“Sure thing. The cat is doing better than yesterday, by the way.” 

“Glad to hear that.” 

“She has a very good appetite and seems to be able to walk and play only on three legs very well.”, she explains as they walk into the building. 

* * *

“Tell her I am here!”, Chanyeol repeats again whilst Junmyeon is checking on the cat. “Just say it!” Junmyeon shakes his head to response with a ‘no’ but Chanyeol seems to have none of it. “Please! Her bed smells like my perfume! My perfume is all over her bedroom. She must be missing me badly!” 

“Is something wrong?”, Y/N wonders as she watches him shaking his head. 

“No, everything seems alright.” 

“If your friend is not able to correct it, will she be alright with just three legs?”, Y/N worries as she pets the cat’s head. 

“Cats can live very well with just three legs. I see no problem with that but we can at least try to save the leg.” 

“Can’t you just use your power, Junmyeon?”, Chanyeol asks as he steps behind Junmyeon. “You must have some kind of power to heal the animals, don’t you?” 

“Y/N, I am sorry but I would need to use your bathroom. Is it okay, if...?” Chanyeol narrows his eyebrows at Junmyeon as he turns to her. 

“Yes, of course. It is just around the corner. The first door on the left.” 

“Thank you.”, Junmyeon says as his eyes land on Chanyeol. He starts to walk towards the bathroom rather quickly when he notices that her attention is back on the cat. As soon as he is inside, he locks the door. “Chanyeol! Get here!”, he commands quietly. “Do not let me wait!” It took just a few seconds until Chanyeol appears in front of him. “What is wrong with you this time?” 

“Did you call me just to ask me if I something is wrong with me?” 

“No! I wanted to ask you for the last time to let me do my job without annoying the hell out of me!”, Junmyeon yells as quiet as he can. Chanyeol crosses his arms in front of his chest mockingly. 

“Are you finally ready to tell her?”, Chanyeol asks as he watches Junmyeon taking a few deep breaths. 

“I will not!”, Junmyeon whispers. “Stop getting on my nerves! Do you not have to watch over someone?” 

“We both know, that I will not stop and the only thing that could take me go away from here is if my protégé is suddenly waking up from his coma.” 

“Here is a deal for you.” Annoyed, Chanyeol leans in to hear Junmyeon better as he starts to speak quieter. “I will tell her another time but therefore, you need to let me do my job.” 

“Your job is to tell her.”, he answers coldly. “No disrespect, but I cannot wait any longer.” 

“No. Definitely no. Listen, my job is being a vet. Not being your personal messenger!”, Junmyeon hisses in a whispery voice. “Get a bird to bring her the letter or something...” 

“You know how long that takes.” 

“That is thankfully not my problem.” 

“Do I have to remind you that I helped you once? I was the one who dragged your ass into a safe spot just so that our boss would not see your drunk ass. I still do not understand how the alcohol was able to influence you...” 

“That was one time! How many times did I help you?” 

“Well, many times...”, Chanyeol confesses. Junmyeon moves his hand upward to warn him that he is about to slap him. “Okay, I see what you try to do. What if she hears the slap?” 

“Who said that I will hit you only once?” 

“But how do you explain it to her? How do you want to explain the sound?” 

“There is always another time, remember that, Chanyeol.” 

“Hey, if I did not save your ass back then, you would be in Y/N’s shoes.” 

“I do not care! Leave me alone!”, Junmyeon yells. As Junmyeon grabs the door, he notices that Chanyeol looked the door. 

“She might think that you should never use your bathroom again if you are not able to open it...” 

“Stop this nonsense!”, Junmyeon screams uncontrollably loud. “Shit!”, he says as he leans his head against the door. 

“She is coming. Y/N is coming. Good luck!”, Chanyeol comments as he hears her coming. 

“I swear, if this door does not open soon!” As Junmyeon turns over, he sees that Chanyeol disappeared. 

“Are you alright?”, Y/N questions from behind the door. 

“Yes, uhm... It is just that...” Nervously, he looks around to find anything, just anything to have an excuse for being in the bathroom that long. Thankfully, he finds an excuse easily as he sees the hand cream on her washing machine. Quickly, he puts the lotion on his hand. The amount he uses is way too much to sink into his skin on time. “I usually put a hand crème on my hands when I washed my hands. I hope you do not mind.” 

“No, it’s fine. Can I come in?” 

“Yes, you can.” Just as Junmyeon thought, Chanyeol unlocks the door for her. 

“Oh, thank god.”, she says as she breathes out. With an irritated look on Junmyeon’s face, he turns to her. “I did not mean to say it like this... I thought that you might have dropped the hand creme.” 

“Oh, that no. I just took a bit too much from it.” 

“Happened to me before too.”, Y/N laughs. “I should change the handle... I think the knob is not a good idea after using some crème.” Junmyeon laughs along as he walks behind her as she walks back to the living room. 

“Just tell her! Junmyeon, just say that I am right here!”, Chanyeol screams as he jumps onto the couch next to the cat. At first, Chanyeol did not know why the cat started to growl at him until he notices that he sits on its tail. “Sorry, kitty. I did not see your tail. Please, calm down!” 

“Why are you growling?”, Y/N wonders as she steps closer to the cat. “There is nothing there...” 

“You know, some cats can feel souls or ghosts and those kind of stuff we humans can’t see.”, Junmyeon explains. Carefully, Y/N walks up to the cat to calm her down with some slow touches. 

“You mean lying angels like you!”, Chanyeol adds. 

“What I tried to say is,”, Junmyeon continues with a sigh leaving his lips as he speaks. “maybe something is freaking her out.” 

“I wonder what it could be... Maybe the flowers over there?” 

“Maybe.” 

“That’s a shame... My colleague gave it to me as an apology...” Chanyeol’s eyes become big as he starts to think about Jongin. Junmyeon looks away as he sees Chanyeol walking up to him. 

“You must figure out if they are from Jongin.”, Chanyeol begs. “Please! I will break his arm if it is him...” Junmyeon’s face starts to show the worry about Chanyeol’s plans. 

“Did he send you a card as well?”, Junmyeon stutters. 

“Yes, he did.”, Y/N answers as she starts to wonder how he knows that it would be a male who send her the flowers into her office. “How did you know that the flowers are from a male colleague?” 

“Huh? I just saw the card and I wondered who the lucky guy is.” 

“Lucky guy? You can call him whatever but only lucky that no woman has killed him until today.” 

“He is a player, worst kind...”, Chanyeol comments. 

“Well, funny that you say that... I read that by some names, you could tell if a man is a trouble maker. The names mentioned in the article were Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongin...” 

“Are you trying to tell me that your name Is written on the good guy-list?” 

“Do not flirt back, Junmyeon!” Junmyeon starts to smile as he steps closer to her. 

“If you like, I can take you out for a dinner. Maybe we can watch a movie in the cinema if you like.” Nervously, she takes the hair strand from her face and places it behind her ear. 

“Sounds like fun.” 

“Do you want to go right now?” 

“You want to go right now? I mean, you just came straight from work...” 

“If you want to go to an expensive restaurant, we might not get a table but if you like simple food, I know a spot to where I can take you out to.” 

“I still have to do my makeup and my hair...” 

“No, you do not.”, Junmyeon says as he puts his fingers threw her hair. “You will make turn heads anyway with your natural beauty.” The blush on Y/N’s face is instantly visible as she smiles to herself. 

“Alright. I will get my bag. I will be right back.” 

“Junmyeon!”, Chanyeol screams as loud as he could. As Y/N is out of their sight, Junmyeon turns to him obviously satisfied with what he had just done. 

“That was a little cheesy but it worked.”, Junmyeon confesses as he smiled mischievously. 

“What on earth are you trying to do here?” 

“I have my own techniques to annoy someone like you.” 

“Cancel it! Say that, that there is an emergency in the clinic.” 

“No, I will not cancel. I have not gone out in a while. It must be refreshing to do that.” 

“Okay, I got my bag.”, Y/N says loudly as she walks into the room. “I am ready to go.” 

“Perfect.”, Junmyeon says as he walks towards the door. Chanyeol watches how both of them are leaving the apartment. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Here it is.”,  Junmyeon announces as he stops his car in the parking lot in front of a burger restaurant. “I hope burger and fries are alright?”, he asks as he looks at her. Almost as she felt his eyes on her, she looks back at him.

“Sure.”, Y/N answers with a smile as she gets out of the car. When he saw that her body is almost out the door, he gets out of the car as well. “I am so hungry. I would eat anything right now.”, she admits as she hugs herself with her right arm. A smile appears on Ju nmyeon’s face as he locks the car before he steps closer to her.

“Well, let’s not waste a minute then.”, he comments as he places his hand on her back, carefully between her shoulder, to lead her into the restaurant. This restaurant might not be far from Y/N's apartment but as she was not interested in testing the restaurant in her area. Therefore, she has never been to that restaurant before. In a gentleman manner, he opens the door for her. She stops in her track after taking a few steps inside to take a look around. “Let’s sit over there.”,  Junmyeon announces loudly as he points at the table closer to the kitchen. “I always sit over there, if it is okay for you.” 

“Sure.”, she agrees without looking at him. As he passes the tables, he looks towards the waitress at the other table and smiles at her. Y/N on the other hand did not notice their nonverbal communication as her eyes keep scanning every picture on the walls. The vibe of the restaurant feels like she is taken into a different time. She is getting reminded by those wall papers which look as they are from many years ago. The restaurant has a very nice touch though but only a little touch of modernness. 

“Y/N?”,  Junmyeon calls her when he notices that she did not follow him to the table.

“Yes.”, she answers as she turns to him. While turning to him, she notices that he is taken a seat at the table that he pointed at a moment before.

“Don’t you want to sit down too?”,  Junmyeon wonders as she starts to blush. Without even wasting a minute, she comes closer to the table that he had picked before. “It seems as you have not been here yet.” The sarcasm is clear to hear in his voice as she sits down. On the other opposite side of him.

“I have not been here before, that is true.”, she confesses. “It looks very nice. The colors are-” In shock, Y/N cannot remove her eyes from the waiter for a few seconds. The longer she stares at him, the more she is sure that it is him. Her voice is gone within the second she notices him. His smile, his eyes. Both things that she cannot forget so easily. Y/N can feel how white her face must have gotten by now as she looks at  Junmyeon's facial expression. Before he even has a chance to look at her once again, she hides her face behind the big menu card.

“Uh,  Junmyeon . I guess it is another night in which you will not cook for yourself.”, the waiter jokes as  Junmyeon looks amused back to him.

“I just felt like not going home yet, you know.”

“Sure.”, the waiter comments as he turns to look at her. “Eating alone is of course not the best. What about you, Y/N?” Y/N’s body still freeze frozen since she discovered him. To hear him saying her name, makes her wonder how she can get out of the situation without acting strange towards  Junmyeon . “Huh, seems like somebody else lost their wings...”, the waiter jokes as he winks at  Junmyeon . Her eyes move to  Junmyeon quickly as she starts to laugh nervously.  Junmyeon moves an eyebrow to her as Y/N puts the menu card to the said to look at Junmyeon. 

“Do you mind to explain why you are behaving so nervously all of sudden?”,  Junmyeon wonders worried.

“Me nervous? Tsk, not at all. I just feel very hot suddenly. I need some water.” The waiter tries his best to hide his smile behind his index fingers.

“Since he said wings, you are-”

“What about the wings? I do not know what he is talking about.”, Y/N lies with as a nervous laugh escapes her lips once again whilst she picks up the menu card to look for something to eat. “I do not even like chicken wings. This waiter is funny.”, she laughs as she can feel her face burning up.

“Seriously? Come on, Y/N! It is me, Baekhyun. I think to remember that you said something like you would never forget me. It was not on our best terms but still, you said that.”

“I cannot remember anybody with that name. I am sorry.” Her face turns very pale as Baekhyun leans in closer to  Junmyeon . Baekhyun is known to not be someone to stay quiet and to speak whatever he is thinking and that is making her very nervous at the moment.

“What did you do to this poor girl, Junmyeon? She is completely nervous.”

“Me? Nothing. She is acting like that since you showed up.”,  Junmyeon defends himself. “Why should I have done something to her? I do not harm pretty ladies.”

“Are you sure? We are all fallen and she pretends like she does not know me?”

“Maybe , you did something to her?”, Junmyeon wonders as he notices her looking up at him. “Anyway, you are getting me in troubles if you keep speaking this loudly.”

“Are you still not an angel of cloud 8?”, Baekhyun whispers as he leans closer to the middle to have a quiet conversation with both of them. 

“Shut up. I beg you! Just shut up.” , he whispers back at Baekhyun as he closes  his eyes for a moment.

“Y/N, are you ignoring me because you think that he does not know that we are fallen angels as well?” Y/N’s eyes become bigger in a second after hearing Baekhyun’s question. “Huh, you do remember me and he did not say that he is a fallen one too. Am I right?” Y/N looks quickly to both of them to see if somebody is playing games. Baekhyun seems to enjoy the situation as his smile is growing bigger once again. “Knew it. I should have become a detective instead of a waiter...”

“Wait, how do you know each other?”, Y/N wonders. After an exchange of a few facial expression, a sigh leaves Baekhyun’s lips as he pushes  Junmyeon onto the edge of this long seat to sit down next to him. 

“Do you not have to do your job?”,  Junmyeon wonders annoyed. “You get paid for working, not for the number of guests you annoy.”

“Crystal! Crystal!”, Baekhyun scream through the restaurant. “Can you take over? I need to talk with this couple for a moment.” As soon as his colleague nods a ‘yes’, he turns back to them. “That is taken care of now. But let’s keep our voices down, just for safety reasons.”

“I said the exact words every single time I was here! Do not talk as humans would not understand our conversations! You never know who might be listening.”,  Junmyeon says whilst he turns to  her. “Do not tell him anything that should not become known by strangers. He is even worse now since the secret keeping of his former job, is not requested anymore.”,  Junmyeon suggests unaware that they seem to know each other.

“Whatever, she worked with me a few times. She knows me very well. Anyway, back to you.”, Baekhyun says as he points at her. “ Junmyeon is on his best way to be an angel of cloud eight.”

“Number eight of the nine orders. That is how it is called.”,  Junmyeon corrects annoyed as he tries his best to stay calm. “Can you just call it what it is called?”

“Nobody cares for the correct  pronunciation of the-”

“Wait a second.”, she interrupts as she puts the pieces together in her mind. “You know each other too? Did you meet her the first time?”

“No, we know each other longer than that.”

“How did you meet then?”

“ Chanyeol .”, both comment at the same time. Confused, she looks between both of them. 

“Of course. Who else could it have been...”, Y/N asks as she leans back in her seat whilst she looks  up.

“Whoa, sounds like somebody is still cranky. I bet he still did not confess.”, Baekhyun jokes as he breaks into laughter. “Not funny? Oh, Junmyeon. Come on! That is funny. Remember how many years he said he will date Y/N and now she is here because of him and he is nowhere to be seen.”

“Stop talking.”,  Junmyeon warns. “Just. Stop. Talking.”

“But it is the truth. You remember how many times we talked about Y/N. It was almost everything Chanyeol was able to speak of.”

“Oh, dear lord. Please make him stop.”,  Junmyeon begs as he slights down on his seat. His eyes look for hers but her eyes seem to be stuck on Baekhyun. “I only came for food, why do I have to  endure this?”

“What are you talking about? Baekhyun, years? He loved me for years?”, Y/N wonders as she thinks about the last few days with  Chanyeol before he disappeared. “This coward was not able to say anything for years?”

“Yeah, we always told him to finally tell you but he always said you would not like him back. After my little accident... Well, the accident in which the little girl that you are supposed to take care of, the one with brown-red hair and with the cute freckles...”

“I remember her. Hannah was her name. What does she have to do with that?”

“You still believe Hannah only got hurt because of Chanyeol’s failure, right?”

“If he would have watched over her father and would have made sure to not let him get into the damn vehicle, she would have not had her leg broken.”

“Well, it was not his fault. It was mine.”, Baekhyun confesses. “Sorry.”

“Yours? But Chanyeol said it was his fault. ”

“Yeah , that is not true. Her brother was a nightmare to take care off. I hated that rascal to his bones.”

“Do not tell me that you were the one who gave this little boy nightmares every night.”

“I am not sorry for that. He deserved it!”

“You were the one who was giving him nightmares? The nightmares that were the reason Hannah’s sleep was disturbed?” Baekhyun laughs as he thinks about his memories. “I do not know why this would be funny.”

“Oh yeah, it is. That rascal thought he would get away with anything... Anway, what I tried to tell you is that  Chanyeol was busy helping me chasing after that boy after he had thrown dozens of ice cubes on the kitchen floor. In the meantime, he played on the passenger seat whilst his father was sleeping on the driver seat. Somehow he must have unlocked the brake and the car started to roll.”

“So, her father was not drunk driving?”

“No, he was not. Thankfully you were there.” 

“If I would have not been there... I do not even want to think about the possible ‘if’. But why did he take the blame?”

“Chanyeol was covering me because I was a newbie.”

“He also loved the attention he got from you after that incident and that is why he kept crossing your path.”,  Junmyeon explains. “He did not care, as long as you would talk to him or at least look at him. He is such a hopeless fool when it comes to you.” The sound of  Junmyeon’s stomach becomes very loud which is why Baekhyun and Y/N look at him. “Baekhyun, move your ass and bring us food and drinks. I am starving.”

“Bacon burger and fries?”

“Add a coke to that.”

“Alright.”, Baekhyun says as he writes the order down. “What can I bring you?”

“Uh, I did not look through... Surprise me with something.”, she answers  quickly .

“Y/N still loves surprises, huh?”, he asks as he winks at her. “I will be right back with you guys.” With every passing second, Y/N gets more and more lost in her thoughts. The longer the silence keeps surrounding them, the more he wonders about opening up about what happened in the last few hours. Even though he might risk of not getting the promotion, he does feel bad for her. He hated that he always feels bad to leave people in the dark.

“What are you thinking about?”, Junmyeon wonders as he touches her forearm until he gets her attention.

“You also knew  Chanyeol was in my apartment, didn’t you?”

“I could notice that it was him but I could not tell yet that it was him. By the way, I should not even be talking about him. No one is supposed to know that I am still an angel. Let’s talk about something else.”, he suggests as she keeps looking into her eyes.

“Uh, no. You pretended not to know me! The whole time you were lying.”, she scolded him as quite as possible. “How come you know me but I never talked with you?”

“I had to. I had to and that is why this is not considered lying. I did as I was told. I was told to tell no one, that I do not have my wings at the moment.”

“As you were told...? Does that mean you can see Chanyeol? Can you also see the authorities?”

“Do not tell me you want me as your personal messenger too!”

“Too? Chanyeol asked you to do that? I mean, he asked you to communicate with me?”

“I hate to be honest all the time. Why can I just not stay quite...”, he sighs as he rests his head on his hand. “Where is Baekhyun with the food?”

“Why are you not doing it? Why do you not help us to communicate?”

“That could risk my chance of becoming an angel of the order eight! I have been living like a damn human for over a year now and to be honest, I do not want to live like that anymore. I am waiting for this damn promotion far too long.”

“I really would like to know why this douchebag decided to go back... Honestly, I kind of need to know why. Somehow, I think, this is the only way to get my answers.”, she says quietly to herself.

“What is the only way?”

“Can you figure out something for me?”, she asks him as she leans onto the table.

“Oh no. Why does everybody want something from me? Go and ask somebody else. I do not get any benefit from that. Do you know that? Being involved with no benefits for me, it sucks. It sucks badly.”

“Junmyeon, please.”, she begs as she places her hand on his. “I need to know what happened. Maybe I scared him off with my wish of becoming a mother.”

“Fine. I have some information. But only because you brought that cat to me.”

“Yes! Now, tell me.”

“ You did not scare him off but you freaked him  out . He feels like he is no father material. He did not leave on his own will though .”

“What are you talking about? He said he will deny to go back if the time comes.”

“They did not ask him. They gave him his wings and brought him back directly afterwards.”

“He did not want to leave me?”

“He is crazy for you. Chanyeol wanted to stay. Did you not notice that? ”

“Here are the drinks.”, Baekhyun announces as he places the drinks on the table. “I am glad you guys finally got together.”

“You were listening?”, she asks surprised. “How were you able to hear us from there?”

“I still have my hearing skills. Somehow my hearing has become even better.”

“But they took all my skills. They only gave them back to me to look over Chanyeol...”, Y/N answers disappointed.

“I would start to figure out which skill they left you with. Every fallen one, keeps one skill to make its human life easier.”

“ I have no idea how .”

“We will figure things out.”,  Junmyeon comments as he takes his drink from Baekhyun. 

“Is  Chanyeol here too?”, Baekhyun wonders.

“No, he is not.”

“You seriously can see him?”

“Why? Something you need to tell him too?”

“No, but I would like to know if I would be able to see him too.”

“If you want to test this skill, go to her place and leave me alone. Where is my food, Baekhyun?”

“I will be right back.”, Baekhyun tells them quickly before he disappears in the kitchen.

“Baekhyun is a lousy waiter.”

“At least an honest waiter. Who knows when I would have known about your real identity if it was not for him?”

“Here we go. Bacon burger and fries for Junmyeon. Chicken burger and sweet potato fries for Y/N.”

“What about this cheese burger and those mozzarella sticks? What about the other drink?”

“Those are mine. My shift is officially done after serving you, I will eat with you. Bon appetite!” Junmyeon looks annoyed at Y/N who seems more than amused about the situation. “Eat before it is getting cold.” 

“Do you think I can get  Chanyeol back?”, Y/N wonders as she takes the burger into her hands.

“If you keep eating and talking, you might see him as your soul leaves your body.”,  Junmyeon comments before he takes a bite  from his burger himself.

“I am not going to joke on my food as I am an adult.” Just as Y/N finishes her sentence, Baekhyun takes a big sip from his glass quickly. 

“I swallowed a big piece. I should chew more.”, Baekhyun explains.

“Many years later and you still do not know how to eat properly.”, Y/N comments.

“So, we drive to you afterwards to meet Chanyeol?”

“I do not know if he will be there...”, she answers sadly.

“He was there.”,  Junmyeon explains. “He was not happy that I  invited you out.”

“On our way back, you have some explaining to do.”, Y/N tells him.

“I do not have to do anything.”

“We will see.”, Baekhyun comments. “A woman has mostly the last word. Don’t forget that.”


End file.
